


The Dragon Flame

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Parent Maleficent (Once Upon a Time), True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: Complete!White Swan Bail Bonds is searching for their latest jumper.  Owner and best bonds person in Massachusetts takes the case and heads to Storybrooke, where her life turns upside down.**SwanQueen*Although a different beginning from the TV show, there are multiple similarities or storylines with similar prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is on the search of a Jumper that leads her to a sleepy town, where her world is about to change in less than 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha!! 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters of this story.  The main characters are based on the television series Once Upon A Time and the character (brief mention) of Stephanie Plum is a Janet Evanovich comic book character. 
> 
> The storyline differs from that of the television programme but does contain many similarities. 

"We've got another jumper, Swan!" Cheryl called out to her boss as she entered her office.

"Seriously?" Emma Swan sighed. "When will these idiots realize they can't getaway. Give it to Plum, I'm busy."

"No can do, Stephanie is already on a case. You'll have to take it."  The red haired replied knowing her boss was going to have a hissy fit.

"Just great!" The blonde grumbled. "I thought if I were to have my own business that it meant more time to do things that I want to do. Is there no one else?"

"No, they've all got cases. And if you wanted to do your own thing every day then you shouldn’t have taken over this business.  You have the most successful bail bonds business in the state and you are the top bonds person, yet to lose a case. So, suck it up, Princess." The older woman reminded her boss as she dropped the file on Emma's desk and returned to her own office.

The bondswoman had made it mandatory that she reviews each possible client before the business accepts the case so, with a sigh, Emma picked up the file to refresh herself with the facts of the case.  She had started White Swan Bail Bonds two years prior, after working seven years under the previous owner, Jefferson John. When he retired, he offered the business to Emma at a very reasonable price, a price that Emma could not refuse. She restructured the company and changed the name, keeping a handful of JJ's employees. Her best bonds person, aside from herself was Stephanie Plum. Stephanie started out in New Jersey working for her cousin when the women met each other on a job and hit it off straight away. Stephanie was the first-person Emma thought of hiring when she started the business and invited her to join White Swan.

Two hours later, and Emma was frustrated.  She had searched online and called around to her contacts for any information on her latest jumper but came up empty-handed.   Storming out of her office to her secretary, she glared at the woman that was busy filing documents away.

"I can't find a darn thing on this perp.”  She growled slamming the file onto Cheryl’s desk.  “Not one scabby detail! How the hell am I supposed to find him with nothing to go on?" Emma whined.

Turning her head towards her boss, the secretary smiled apologetically. "Oh, did I forget to mention that his girlfriend said he might be in Maine, in a small town called Storybrooke."

"Now you tell me!" Emma rolled her eyes angrily. "Does this mean I have to go on a damn road trip?"

"Well, that is what she said. She even gave the coordinates because it's supposedly not on any map. I looked at maps online, and she was right but when I entered the coordinates, it just looks like a forest. She did promise that the place is there. It's actually only a few hours’ drives away if you want to take the chance.  Or you can just lose the money." Cheryl challenged knowing her boss will not so easily give up.

"The mother fu..." Emma shouted before shutting her mouth and inhaling slowly. "I'm going to kill him when I find him. I'm headed home to pack, send me the coordinates." Emma demanded as she turned to leave before halting her stride. "Cheryl, thank you for your great work. See you when I get back, I'll stay in touch." Emma smiled and walked out of her office.

Hours later, Emma was speeding down the highway towards the coordinates sent to her by Cheryl in her new yellow blaze 2012 Ford Mustang GT convertible, The Mustang was a new purchase, an early birthday present for her 28th birthday, she saw it in a window and thought she had to have it.  The fact that her birthday was in five months was great reasoning to buy it.  Her former vehicle, a classic yellow 1969 Volkswagon Beetle held a lot of memories for her and after having the bug for 10 years, she decided she needed to move forward and leave some of those memories in the past. Including her treasured bug.

 It wasn't long after her thoughts had drifted to her old bug that Emma felt a strange sensation rip through her body as she drove over a yellow line. Feeling a little apprehensive, she pulled over in front of a Welcome to Storybrooke sign.

"Well, I'll be damned." She gasped. "It does exist."  Exiting her car to get some air, Emma took in her surroundings of trees and more trees. "I guess I'm in the middle of no man's land." She wondered to herself aloud. "Let's hope they have a place to eat with decent food, I'm starved." She laughed as her stomach growled.

Returning to her car, she continued down the solitary road until she came to what could only be described as the main street of the town, which was aptly named Maine Street according to the sign on the corner. Pulling up outside of Granny's Diner, Emma also took note of the Bed & Breakfast next door, somewhere for her to stay while in town.  Locking her car, she strolled up to the door of the diner and walked through hearing a bell ring above her. As soon as the door closed, she noticed everyone had ceased their movements and conversations to stare at her. An uncomfortable feeling overtook her body as she glanced down to the floor and walked up to the counter to take a seat on an empty stool.

"Ah... hi. What can I get you?" Asked a leggy brunette wearing a skimpy white sleeved top with the front buttons practically bursting to pop.

"Um..." Emma mumbled as she quickly diverted her gaze and perused the menu. "Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich, fries and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and..."

"Cinnamon." The brunette added.

"Yes, how did you know?" Emma frowned.

"We have another customer that comes in and that’s his favorite, so I thought I would take a lucky guess, plus, you smell of cinnamon." The waitress smiled before turning to face her other customers. "Okay, you lot get back to your food. There's nothing to see here." She called out before going to put Emma's order in.

Emma took that time to text Cheryl and let her know that she had arrived in Storybrooke. She had just pushed send when she felt eyes on her again and raised her head to the scantily dressed waitress.

"So, what brings you to our little town?" The intruding waitress asked.

"Business," Emma replied distantly, not wanting to impart the entire reason for her visit.

"We don't get many visitors here. Actually, we haven't had visitors in decades. My names Ruby by the way, but people call me Red." The waitress introduced herself as she flicked her dark tresses showing a streak of red throughout.

"Hi Ruby, I'm Emma Swan."

"Emma. Well, it's nice to meet you. How long are you here for?”  Ruby asked before they heard a voice call that an order was ready. "And that's my grandmother, everyone calls her Granny." She quickly added before fetching Emma's meal and placing it down before her newest customer.

Emma had nearly finished eating when the bell above the door sounded. Looking towards the sound Emma saw a young boy walk in ahead of who Emma could only describe as the most exquisite woman she had ever seen.  Dressed in a red pencil skirt that hugged her thighs and a long-sleeved white blouse that had its first two buttons undone while the third button was screaming to join its predecessors, her outfit was complimented by an open black peacoat jacket.  Surprisingly to Emma, the way this woman wore her obvious business attire was more seductive than the scantily clad waitress and her bursting buttons.  Emma’s mouth went dry as a desert.  She dared not gaze down to the woman’s legs or her apple red Jimmy Choo 4” heels.  This woman was stunningly beautiful.  Entranced by the beauty of the newcomer, Emma failed to notice the mother and son walking towards her.

"Hello, I see the gossip is true, we do have a visitor to our lovely town. Welcome to Storybrooke." The raven-haired enchantress smiled.

Emma felt her pulse quicken in response to hearing the sensual voice of the woman before her and quickly replied.  "Thank you, ma'am." Emma blushed before offering her hand. "I'm Emma Swan."

Upon hearing the name of the blonde, the boys head hastily flicked up to take in the visiting woman. His thoughts were scattered. It couldn't be, she's arrived too early... it can't be her. Knocking his mother’s hand away, Henry pushed his own hand into Emma’s hand to greet her as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Henry, Henry Daniel Mills and this is my mother, Regina Mills." He smiled genuinely looking up, first to Emma and then to the raised eyebrowed face of his mother.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing to herself at the excitement of the young boy, Emma bent down to be eye to eye with him. "Hello Henry, it's nice to meet you and your mother." She greeted him before looking up into the lovely frowning face of his mother. "Sorry." Emma apologized pulling her hand from Henry's and standing up.

"That’s quite alright, Miss Swan.  If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here to Storybrooke? We don't get many visitors, are you here for business or leisure?" Regina questioned.

"Business, but once that is complete perhaps, I'll have time for leisure. I'm not sure at the moment as to how long it will take to wrap up my business. Is there a Police Station nearby?"

"Yes, there is. I take it you’re here on official business? We can show you to the station once Henry and I have eaten if you don't mind waiting." Regina offered.

"I'm sure she will like that mom." Henry agreed as he eyed the blonde with interest. "Now, can we eat because I'm starving."

Emma laughed before returning to her stool and ordering another hot chocolate.

"Wow, I like my hot chocolate like that too! It's delicious." Henry informed Emma as his mother ordered their meals.

"It sure is kid, I can't imagine drinking it any other way." Emma smiled.

 

Thirty minutes later, after some small talk and consuming of dinner, the trio exited the diner and headed towards the station. Henry inserted himself between the two women, holding his mother's hand in his left hand and Emma's in his right hand. He liked this.

 

"Regina, I was wondering why Storybrooke is not on any maps. If we weren't provided the coordinates then I would never have found this town." Emma queried.

It took a second before Regina responded. "I am not sure; I can only assume Miss Swan that they believe we are not worth the effort to include our small town. I mean, we barely have any traffic coming through here, you being the exception of course." The brunette rationalized.

Emma, having a superpower that can identify when people are lying, detected lies springing forth from the delectable mouth of the caramel-skinned brunette, but withheld a reaction implicating this knowledge.

 

"Interesting. Well, from what I have seen thus far, you definitely have a beautiful quaint town."

"Thank you." Regina smiled.

"Emma, do you know that my mom is the Mayor of Storybrooke?" Henry popped in.

"Wow, really? No, I didn't know. That would explain your ahh... power suit and heels then." Emma blushed.

 

Before too long, they arrived at the station and Regina introduced Emma to Sheriff Graham Humbert before speaking to Henry. "Henry, why don't you take your homework and sit at a desk. Emma and I are going to speak with the Sheriff in his office."

"Okay, mom." The child responded.

"So, Emma, what can I do for you?" The Sheriff asked as he guided the women into his office.

"Well, I am a bail bondsperson," Emma answered while handing her business card to Regina and Graham. "And, I'm following a lead on a jumper. A source informed me that he will be hiding out here, in Storybrooke."

The Mayor and Sheriff both looked at each other frowning. "Are you sure?" The Mayor questioned. "As I said earlier, we do not get many visitors to our town and if we do, we tend to hear rather quickly. The bush telegraph is faster than the internet here." Regina smirked.

"Well, is it possible that this person is a resident here?" The flaxen-haired queried.

"I don't think so, no one has ever left the town line before as far as we know. Everyone is quite happy staying here." The Mayor informed.

"Really? Ah... okay. Why not take a look at his picture anyway." Emma suggested as she handed them a photo and instantly detected recognition on both faces. "You know him."

"Yes, his name is August Booth. His father lives here."

"Can you provide his father's details so I can apprehend Booth?" Just as Emma finished speaking, Henry burst through the doors.

"Emma, you can't! You can't arrest August, he's my friend. He has done nothing wrong." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Henry, he has done wrong and is a wanted felon.  I need to return him to Boston."

Regina bent down to hug her son. "Henry, calm down." She cooed.

"No, Mom you can't let Emma send August back. He's too sick and you can't leave either Emma." Henry cried into his mother's shoulder before pulling away to stare at Emma. "He came here because he’s sick and to bring you back Emma, to bring you here to break the curse.”  He looked at his mother when he heard her catch her breath.  Then returned his gaze to Emma.  “You have to break the curse so that my mom can have her happy ending," Henry admitted as he hurled himself back into his mother's arms.

"Henry," Regina whispered. "What are you talking about?" How could Henry know anything about the curse, she wondered. What will he think of her? She panicked, she could not lose her son, he was her everything and if he heard of all the things she did in her past, he will most certainly reject her.

Noticing the panic-stricken look on his mother's face, Henry continued. "I know about your curse mom, I know you're the Evil Queen, but there has to be more to the story because you're my mom and you love me more than anything else. You are no longer her; you love me and will always protect me. You've changed, I know what you were, but something must have made you like that mom, evil is not born it is made." Henry sniffed while looking into his mother's eyes.

"Oh Henry, I love you so much, my Prince. You are my everything, and you are my happy ending. I don't need anything or anyone else, just you." Regina soothed as she hugged her son.

"You're wrong, mom, I am not your only happy ending. You’ll see." He smiled.

"Ahh... hello? Evil Queen? What the...? What is going on here? I need to arrest August Booth so that I can return to Boston." Emma was totally confused. Happy endings, Evil Queen's, is this some fairytale bullshit or something?

 

Meanwhile, the Sheriff was staring at Regina as if she were a ghost. "I have been having visions, but I couldn't place them. As if I had lived another life and you were part of that life. I’ve had sleepless nights because I’m confused about what is real and what is not.  Is it true what he said?" He hollered gruffly as he flew out of his chair towards the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Sheriff could reach the mother and son, Emma stood in front of them and shoved the Sheriff away. Eyes glaring a neon green color, Emma pounced above the fallen Sheriff. "If I ever see you try to touch either of them again, I will end you! I will not stand here and let a man touch a woman or a child. I don't care what story tale you think you're living, but this is the real world and you are a damn Sheriff. You're supposed to uphold the law not break it!" She threatened. She was livid, her body was heating up and losing control breaking out with sweat.

Regina observed the sudden change of the newcomer and was amazed to see the flashing eyes of the blonde.  She rushed over placing her hand on Emma's upper arm. "Emma, calm down. Take a breath and release it slowly, Henry and I are okay." She soothed.

Emma's body responded to Regina's touch and instantly calmed. Turning to face the vision of beauty that eased the rapid tension in her body, Emma blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. That’s never happened before."

"That’s quite okay, Miss Swan. Thank you for protecting us."

"No problem, I will always protect the innocent, especially a mother and child against a male." Emma returned before casting a deathly stare upon the Sheriff. "However, Sheriff, I will be keeping an eye on you, whether I’m in this town or not. Now, if you don't mind, I really do need to go and arrest August Booth. Please give me his father's details, or I can just go back to the diner and ask any one of the townspeople, whom I'm sure will be happy to tell me."

"Please Emma," Henry begged once more. "He’s sick, and he was helping me that is why he returned. You can't take him back, he will die. You need to break the curse!"

Sighing deeply, Emma kneeled before the young boy. "Kid, there is no magic in this world so there is no curse. I'm sorry that August is sick, but he did some bad things and he needs to pay the price for his deeds. Maybe the Judge will be considerate and allow him to return here to see out his days instead of sending him to jail, but I do need to arrest him."  Emma replied before standing and looking at Regina.  “And, if I were you, I would keep a tab on who you let your son hang with, August Booth is bad.”

“Excuse me?  How dare you tell me how to parent my child.  I’ll have you know that I trust August Booth, he assists Henry in his writings.  We’re not all saints as you believe yourself to be, but don’t you dare question my parenting, Miss Swan.”  The brunette ranted.

“Woah!  I’m not questioning your parenting; I’m just offering advice.”  Emma corrected, overwhelmed by Regina’s anger.

"Mom, tell her about the curse. She needs to believe; you know she does." Henry cried.

"Henry, I don't think she will believe me, I'm sorry." His mother apologized dismissing the subject.  She was trying to calm down but was losing focus.  How dare Emma Swan question who she allows her son to spend time with.

Henry looked at his brunette mother, shaking his head. "Emma, ten years ago did you give a baby up for adoption? That was me." He bluntly stated as if he was not delivering life-changing information.

The two women gasped with shock. "Whoa kid, I don't have a son!" The blonde declared.

Again, Henry looked at his mother sharing a look of love with her, hoping she will understand the reason he is doing this and had no intention of hurting her, but her anger was still evident and he watched as she pulled her fingers in forming fists. Reaching over to take a hand in his, he unclenched hers and held on tightly as he continued to speak to Emma. "I am your son. I was born on August 15, 2001, in Phoenix Arizona, days later my mom adopted me. You need to believe Emma, there is a reason you are here. You're a little early though, you're supposed to break the curse in your 28th year."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma demanded with cutting looks towards the Mayor. "Getting a child to lie for you, and of all lies you make him tell... I don't believe this!" Neon eyes flashed again followed by a rapid heartbeat and heat flushing her body.

"Miss Swan, please calm down, don't let the anger overtake your body." Regina cautioned as she placed her palm on Emma's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "I can tell you what is happening to your body Emma, but you need to calm down. I will share with you the truth about everything." Instantly, Emma's body responded to the seductive voice whispering to her.

"I don't know what is happening anymore, my body feels like it is going into menopause with all these heat flashes, and then you and these curses. Logic tells me that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this, but there is also something telling me that everything I thought I knew to be real... actually isn't." Emma muttered. "Then there's August Booth and I need to go and get him so I can leave this town. I need to... I... I need to go." She mumbled as she started towards the door.

"No! Emma, please. Give me one night to talk to you and provide you some answers. If you still do not believe by morning, then I will take you to August and you can arrest him and leave." Regina pleaded.

Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder to Regina who was hugging her son, and what she saw was someone who begged to be heard, begging for Emma to listen. Sighing, Emma nodded her head and waited for mother and son to join her.

"Let us collect your car from the diner before we go to our home. I will make us dinner, then you and I can talk. Is that fine by you?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma replied. The rest of their journey was in silence.

 

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Mayoral Mansion and entered, removing shoes, bags, and jackets.

"Emma, how'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

"Of course," Regina replied before serving Emma a glass of Suntory Hibiki, a 17-year-old whiskey.

"Thank you." Emma smiled before relieving her glass of its entire liquid weight. "Woah!”  Emma coughed.  “What the heck was that?" Another cough. "That's some strong stuff." Followed by another cough.

"It should be, considering the six-hundred-and-fifty-dollar price of the bottle," Regina smirked.

"You could have warned me, and who spends that much money on a bottle of whiskey?" Emma was gobsmacked at the price of the drink.

"Well, liquor is to be savored, dear." The brunette laughed. "If you wish, you can either remain here in my study, go and get to know Henry or follow me into the kitchen while I cook dinner."

"If you don't mind, I think I need to be on my own for a bit."

"That's fine, dear. Make your way to the kitchen if you need anything." Regina offered before walking off.

An hour later, Emma had still to emerge from the study, worrying Regina. She had no idea how to approach their discussion after dinner, it had been nearly 30 years since she spoke of the curse. A curse that was designed to take away the happy endings of every inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest, of course, it was successful, but it definitely lacked in other areas. It had also been just as long since Regina had seen neon eyes and a body temperature vehemence by anger.

"Mom, is Emma still in the study?" Her son asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, dinner is ready.  Why don't you go and fetch her?” Regina smiled at her son; he was definitely the apple of her eye. If not for him, Storybrooke would have driven her to boredom, repeating the same day over and over.  Having Henry changed everything in her life, and he reminded her of what love truly is. 

Regina quickly set the dining table as Henry ran off, then she plated each meal and set them down. She would be seated at the head of the table, while Henry sat to her left and Emma to her right. Regina stood beside the table smiling, this was the first time in 30 years that she had company over for dinner, and it felt good, something that definitely unnerved her.

"Can I help?" Emma asked as she noticed Regina standing by the table with a look of discomfort upon her face.

"Oh, everything is done Miss Swan, please take a seat." Regina gestured towards Emma’s seat as Henry sat down on his.  

"So, Evil Queen huh?" Emma asked before she took her first bite of lasagna. "Should I be worried that this could be poisoned?" She joked.

Regina laughed. "Oh please, Miss Swan. I only poison apples. Now, eat."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Emma moaned loudly, sending a wave of emotions directly to Regina's core. "I've never tasted something so delectable; this is amaaaaaaaaazing.' Emma complimented.

'Ah, well thank you, Miss Swan. I'm glad you like it." Regina blushed.

"Like it? Lady, I love it, this lasagna is definitely my new favorite food." Emma replied before diving back into her plate.

Regina looked at the sight before her, watching Emma and her son eat, and if she didn't know what her son most shockingly told everyone earlier, then you would definitely think the scene she was watching held a family resemblance. They both ate like kids, but they did everything the same as if they were mirror images of each other. "Wow." Regina murmured before two sets of green eyes turned to look at her. "Oh my god!" She gasped staring at the two faces, there was absolutely no doubt that they were mother and son, the chin, the eyes, the nose, everything on her son's face was practically plastered on Emma's face, everything except Henry's dark hair.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Henry worried. "Mom, mom, are you okay?"

"Regina? What's going on?" Emma questioned.

"Oh my god! You really are his mother." She panicked. "Are you going to take him away from me? He's my son, you have no legal right to take him away from me." She snapped at Emma.

"Hold up! I'm not going to take him away from you, I don't even know for sure if he is my son. And if he is, then who am I to take him away from the only mother he has ever known. He's already told us that you love him more than your life itself, it's obviously transparent that he loves you more than anything. I would never take a child away from their mother without cause. It's also clear as day while looking around this house that he has everything he could possibly desire." Emma explained to the panicked mother beside her.

"Not everything," Henry whispered making his mother's turn to him.

"Henry?" Regina frowned. "What do you mean?"  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken a moment to read this story, who gifted my story with kudos and bookmarked. I hope this chapter is not as predictable that I think it is LOL. Enjoy!
> 
> Ahikā (Ah-he-car) - is an indigenous word from New Zealand. The following provides the meaning and is taken from www.maoridictionary.co.nz
> 
> Burning fires of occupation, continuous occupation - title to land through occupation by a group, generally over a long period of time. The group is able, through the use of genealogy, to trace back to primary ancestors who lived on the land. They held influence over the land through their military strength and defended successfully against challenges, thereby keeping their fires burning.

“Mom, I love you, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world.  But, mom, your happy ending doesn’t end with me.  It ends with love, a love you thought you would never have again, actually, a love that will be stronger than any love you have ever had before.”  The boy kindly explained to his mother.

“What are you talking about Henry?  I don’t need anyone else or any more love.  I only need you.”  Regina replied as a tear fell to her cheek.

“No, mom you deserve so much more.”  He turned to look at Emma, who sat quietly watching the duo throughout their conversation.  “Emma, I know you don’t believe me, yet, but you are needed to break the curse my mother placed on everyone in this town.”

“Henry, if she breaks the curse then I am sure to die.  That’s what was predicted that the Savior will be the end of me.”  Regina cried.

“You won’t, mom.  Emma will protect you; she will always protect you and she knows that she will, don’t you Emma?”

“Of course, kid.  No one will ever hurt your mother or you while I am here.”  She agreed without hesitation.  There was something about Regina that kept tugging at Emma and she knew without a doubt that she will do anything in her power to keep the woman safe.

“Do you want to know why this town is not on any map in the world?  Because we do not exist.”  Henry kindly informed his blonde mother.

“How can that be true Henry?”  Emma rolled her eyes.  “In case you forgot, I am here, I drove here from Boston.  So, how can this town not exist if I came to it?”

“Emma, you’re from the Enchanted Forest, just like everyone else here, well everyone else but me.  Only those born in the Enchanted Forest can enter Storybrooke.  After you were born your parents placed you into a magic wardrobe that sent you to this world, in the hopes that you would return when you were older and break the curse.”

“My parents?  What do you know of my parents, Henry?  Do you know where I was found?  I was found on the side of the road; I was lucky that I was found before I died of hypothermia.”  She was getting angry.

“Yes, and a little boy found you.  A boy that was supposed to stay with you throughout your life and show you the way home but he left you on your own at the orphanage when you a baby.  Do you know the name of that boy?”  He asked.

“No, no I don’t.”

“His name is August Wayne Booth.”  Henry deadpanned.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”  Emma shouted.

“Okay, I think we need to stop for now.  Henry, you need to go and take a shower and get ready for bed.”

“But mom she needs to know.” 

“I know Henry, believe me, I know my Prince.  But forcing it on her is not going to help.  Now, go and get ready and I will be up after to tuck you in.”

“Okay.  I’m sorry Emma.”  The boy apologized as he left the table.

Emma was too angry to speak, so she just nodded her head in reply.  She had no words in response to everything Henry told her and how did he know all of that?  She spent a lot of her adult life trying to look for her parents, only to come here and have a ten-year-old boy provide her information that was too astonishing to believe.  How unbelievable can this be?  Fairytale characters, happy endings, next minute they’re going to tell her that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. 

“Emma, I’m sorry about Henry.  He can be very insensitive and insistent at times.”  The Mayor apologized.

“It’s just… it’s just… actually, I don’t know what it is.”  Emma stuttered.

“Look, let me tidy up here first and then we can talk, why don’t you go back to the study and pour us a drink.  I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Okay.” 

Not long after, the ladies were seated on the couch in the study, both unsure as to what to say or where to start.  Emma absent-mindedly tapping her fingers on the armrest of the couch and on the sides of her glass, while Regina’s staring into her amber-colored drink. 

“Before today, I didn’t know that Henry knew any of this, the curse, you being his real mother, happy endings.  I thought I knew my son, but it turns out I don’t know as much about him as I thought I did.  However, everything he said, well most of what he said I do know to be true.”  Regina acknowledged.

“You realize what you’re saying, right?  You’re telling me that fairytales and such are real.” 

“Yes.  Your fairytales that you know of in this world were real people in the Enchanted Forest.  Dwarves, ogres, dragons, witches, werewolves, they are all real Emma.”

“Do you think I’m crazy?  How do you expect me to believe that?”

“I’m living proof.  Please listen, Emma, listen with an open mind before you say anything.  Just give me this night to help you believe, okay?”

What has she got to lose, she thought, the blonde nodded her head in reply.

“Nearly 28 years ago, at the time of what this world knows as 1983, I had cast a curse over the Enchanted Forest sending everyone here to a land without magic, to Storybrooke.  I wanted vengeance on the people, I hated them and I especially hated your parents, in particular, your mother.  I hated her with all of my heart.  It was because of her that I lost my first love, and then lost my innocence.  I hunted her for years around the Enchanted Forest.  Even when she saved my life, I still hated her.  She took away my happy ending. 

I grew up with a mother that sought to be a queen, but she was unsuccessful in her quest so she wanted me, her only daughter to reign as a queen and did anything in her power to achieve that.  She was violent, she was cruel and she didn’t care what lengths she went through to make sure I made her dream a reality. 

When I was a teenager, I met a boy, he was our stable boy and we fell in love.  We knew my mother would never agree for us to marry so we planned to run away together.  One day, I heard a scream and I saw this young girl holding on for dear life to the reigns of her runaway horse.  So, I chased after the horse and saved the girl.  That girl became enamored with me.  At the time, her mother had just passed away and her father was seeking a new queen.  Well, the girl told her father about me saving her life and he came to thank me by offering his hand in marriage.  My mother quickly accepted on my behalf, although my heart was for another. 

Just before Daniel and I left to run away my mother caught us.  The little girl had told my mother about our plans.  I had begged the girl to not relay a word to my mother, to keep it a secret.  She told me she would, she lied.  My mother ripped Daniel’s heart out of his chest and crushed it, in front of me.  He died in front of me.”  Regina took a moment to calm herself, wiping at the torrent of tears flowing down her cheeks.  

“Days later, I was married to the King and that night he raped me.  I was a virgin, and he took what he wanted by raping me, there were no niceties, no I love yous uttered, he just threw me down atop the bed and raped me.  I hated him, I hated the little girl, I hated my mother, I hated everyone.”

“Where was your father?”  Emma asked.

“My father, as much as I loved and adored my father, he was weak.  He tried to stand up to my mother, but she had magic and would use it on him.  After Daniel, my father was the only person that I loved. 

As time went on, my mother introduced me to her magic teacher, Rumpelstiltskin.  He is a ghastly man, he taught me about magic, specifically, dark magic.  I became strong, and I started to dress dark also.  I eventually had someone kill the King, I couldn’t live with him raping me.  I was only a young trophy wife, I had no freedom and could never leave the castle grounds, he would come to my room and rape me but when that wasn’t enough, he would start to beat me.  Meanwhile, his little girl grew up to be a spoilt brat, whatever she wanted she got.  Once upon a time, I did love her, but my revenged heart got the best of me and that love turned to black hate. 

After her father’s murder, I sent the word out that she was wanted for the murder of her father.  I hunted her for years, and because of that many died, I killed many people in my hunt for retaliation against her, or I had my men kill them.  Eventually, the girl married a fake prince and reigned over the White Kingdom.  I arrived at their wedding, late may I add and gifted to them their happy day but I vowed that I would destroy their happiness if it were the last thing I did.

Time went on, they became pregnant, and on the day that I had planned to cast the curse, Snow White gave birth to a baby girl.  By the time I arrived, her Prince had placed the baby inside of a wardrobe and the baby disappeared.”  Regina stopped and looked over to a wide-eyed Emma.

“Are you saying that I was that baby and if I'm correct to assume that since you are the Evil Queen, my parents are supposedly Snow White & Prince Charming?”  She deadpanned without an ounce of emotion expressed in her voice.

“Well, that’s the only part of Henry’s story that I am not sure is truly correct.”

“Why?”

“Well, you remember earlier when you got angry and you didn’t understand what was happening to your body?”

“Of course.”

“I had a very dear friend who went through the same process when she would become angry.”

“Okay…”

“I think I should introduce the two of you, are you up for an outing?”

“Ahh… sure.  Where are we going?”  Emma asked as they headed out the door to her car.

“Back to Maine Street.  There is a library along the road from the diner, it’s closed down though.”

“A library… interesting.”

“Okay, here it is.  Just pull to the side.  Let’s go.”  The brunette instructed.

Glancing around, Regina checked to see if anyone was around before unlocking the door and ushering Emma inside, directing her towards a wall and pushed a button.

“Now, I can guarantee that my friend will not be too happy to see me, as I have kept her locked in here for not only her safety but the towns also.  She has been here since we came to Storybrooke.  She may kill me, but I am hoping that she won’t once she sees you.”

“Right… are you sure about this?  I mean, I don’t want you to take a chance of being murdered just to prove something to me.” 

“It’ll be okay,”  Regina replied as the doors to the lift opened and closed after them.

When the doors reopened, Emma found themselves looking out into a cavern.  “Mal?  It’s Regina, I have someone here that I believe you should meet.”  Regina called out before a loud roar engulfed the cave and what Emma believed to be flames bursting out towards the walls.  “Mal… please, I only kept you down here for your safety, but you need to meet this person.” 

As Regina stopped talking a strikingly tall blonde woman stepped towards them wearing a horned helmet, a black cape embellished with diamonds and carried a staff with a globe.  Emma watched her sniffing the air as if she were an animal.  “Ahikā… is that you?  My Ahikā?”  She asked as she approached the younger blonde.

“Umm… my name is Emma, Emma Swan.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahikā is a word that is indigenous to New Zealand. 
> 
> The following meaning is taken from www.maoridictionary.co.nz 
> 
> 1\. (noun) burning fires of occupation, continuous occupation - title to land through occupation by a group, generally over a long period of time. The group is able, through the use of whakapapa, to trace back to primary ancestors who lived on the land. They held influence over the land through their military strength and defended successfully against challenges, thereby keeping their fires burning.

The older lady circled Emma, studying every inch of the woman, her blonde hair, green eyes, her nose, her body structure.  “Oh no, my dear child.”  She whispered as tears flowed.  “You have returned to me, Ahikā… my child, my daughter.”

“Your daughter?”  Emma whispered.

“Yes.  Before I was captured here, I had been searching for you and your sister.  Have you found your sister?” 

“My sister?”  Emma’s mind was bugging out. 

“Regina, how long has she been here for?” 

“She only arrived today Mal, and it was only because of some traits she showed when she turned angry that I thought you would know who she was.  She still doesn’t believe me about our past.” 

“Well, maybe I can show her.  Would you allow me this opportunity, dear Emma?”  Mal asked.

“Ahh… sure.”  Emma gulped, had she really just found her mother?

“Please, do not panic when you see this.  Just know, that I will never hurt you.  I love you, but once you see what I am about to do, please don’t run.”

And run, Emma did not.  However, upon the transformation of the older blonde into a dragon, well, passing out in Regina’s arms said enough. 

“I think that went great Mal.”  Regina scolded her friend.

“What else did you expect me to do?  After this, I’m sure she will start believing something.”

“Right.  Let’s take her back to my home and let her rest.  I’m sorry I kept you down here Mal, but I had to not only for your safety but also the people of this town. I didn’t know you were angry because you were in search of your children. Please forgive me?”  The brunette asked as her friend took Emma’s left arm and swung it over her shoulders. 

“Because you brought me back my child Regina, I will forgive you this one time.  But if you pull another stunt like that or hurt my baby, I cannot promise you any more forgiveness.”  The blonde grumbled.

“You have nothing to worry about, I will never hurt Emma, I could never do that to my son, Emma is my son Henry’s birth mother,”  Regina replied quietly while wondering if that was the only reason.   

“I’m a grandmother?”  Mal screeched with happiness.

“Yes, yes you are.”  The raven-haired beauty beamed. 

 

The witches returned to the mansion, lying their patient onto the couch in the living room before Regina retreated to the study to pour themselves a drink. 

“So, Maleficent, I think there is something you need to share with me.” 

“And what would that be?”  The Queen of Darkness asked with a raised eyebrow.

“To begin with, fate depicted that the child of Snow White & Prince Charming would break my curse in her 28th year, not the child of a dragon.” 

“Hmmm… interesting.”  Maleficent whispered before continuing.  “What makes you think that Emma will break your curse.” 

“Henry.  I’m not sure how he accessed this knowledge, but nearly everything he has shared with us tonight leads to Emma being the Savior.  Supposedly, she was born out of true love and possesses the greatest white magic to ever exist.  However, from everything I have seen of Emma today, the only aspects of magic I have seen are her tendencies to express her draconic traits.  Care to explain?” 

“It’s a long story, Regina.  One that I had not shared with you prior to the curse.”  Maleficent took a sip of her drink and dropped her gaze to her glass as if hypnotized by the amber liquid.

“I believe we have time, Mal.”  Regina pushed.

“I was pregnant.  I fell in love with a beautiful woman, a shapeshifter.  It was love at first sight, her beauty was like no other I had seen before, in my eyes Regina she was more beautiful than you and that says a lot.  I thought I would finally have my happy ending but as we know, villains never have happy endings.  I don’t know what happened, one minute we were in love and the next she had disappeared.  That was when I realized I was pregnant with twins.  To be pregnant with twins was a blessing, but to have them share the same egg is very rare.  I didn’t share the knowledge of twins or the same egg with anyone.”  The woman took another sip of her drink before Regina stood to refill their glasses.

“At the time, I was friends with Snow White.”  Maleficent paused for a moment to take in the response of one of her oldest friends.  “Although your troubles with her, Regina, Snow White and I were friends and I thought it would be great for the both of us to share in our times of pregnancy and motherhood.  How wrong I was.  When I was about to give birth, I had prepared a cave with enchantments to keep people out so they could not harm myself or my babies.  I had organized for Ursula and Cruella to keep watch at the entrance.  After birthing my babies, I was weak and I watched as Snow White and her Charming entered the cave and took hold of the egg that encased my babies.  I begged them to not take my egg but they ignored me and said it needed to be done, but they would return the egg before the baby hatched.  I couldn’t stop them, Regina, there was nothing I could do I was so weak.”  The older witch cried. 

Regina watched her long-time friend and moved towards her taking her in her arms.  How could Snow White do that to another mother, why did she do that?

“They had snuck up on Ursula and Cruella blowing magic dust into their faces knocking them out instantly.  I have no idea how they got through all of my enchantments around the cave.  When Ursula and Cruella awoke, they ran into the cave to check on us and saw the egg missing, I explained what happened and they left to try and stop the Charming’s.  They never returned; I can only assume that they were killed.” 

“I still don’t understand how Emma can be their child but also yours.”

“I know that child in the other room is my child Regina, a dragon knows her child by scent and if you were to ask Emma, I can guarantee that she has a birthmark of a flame on her body, a blue flame,”  Maleficent explained as she showed the mark she has on her right wrist.  “When a child of a dragon is hatched, a mark appears on both the child and the mother, sharing a bond that can never be broken.” 

“I do have a blue flame birthmark behind my right ear.”  A whisper interrupted the moment between the two witches.  “You are my mother?”  She asked staring into the blue eyes of the older blonde.

“Emma?  How long have you been standing there?”  Regina asked hesitantly.

“Long enough to hear what happened to my mother.” 

“I am your mother Emma, there is no doubt in my mind that I am your mother.  I am truly sorry for not being there for you, all I ever wanted was a family of my own to love and when I thought I would get that it was ripped away from me.  I have been searching so long for you and your sister, I lost all the light from my heart and my soul when I lost you both.  Please believe me, I would never have let you go if I were able to move when you were stolen from me.  Please, please forgive me.”  Maleficent begged as a river of tears descended down pale cheeks.

Emma ran to her mother embracing her within her arms.  “Mama!”  Emma hiccupped. 

Regina could not help but be entranced by the scene in front of her.  Never in her wildest thoughts did she think that Maleficent found not only love but gave birth to twin girls, one of those here hugging her mother.  Tears drenched her cheeks with a feeling of happiness for one of her oldest and dearest friends and for the child she had lost.  Long minutes passed before there was any movement as Maleficent pulled back slightly to look at her daughter.

“Thank you, Regina, for returning my daughter to me.  You are truly beautiful Emma; you have my hair but everything else belongs to your other parent.  I wish all our family was here.”  Maleficent smiled before kissing her daughter’s cheek.   “I will never let you go again.” 

“Mama” Emma whispered.  “I had always wondered what it would be like to say that.”  Emma blushed as she looked into her mother’s eyes.  “All my life, I thought I was never wanted and felt lost.  There were many occasions in my life that I struggled with, actually if not for Lily, I probably would not be here.  She gave me hope even if she were only in my life for a moment.”

“Lily?  Not a Lily Paige by chance?”  Her mother asked breathlessly.

“Ahh… yes.  How did you know her name?  I met her when I was young, I was about to steal from a store and she saw me.  Little did I know that she knew I was being watched, so she fetched a cart and when I was approached by the store owner about stealing, Lily came and asked me if I had found what I was looking for and grabbed the pop tarts I had stolen then proceeded to pay for them.  We had fun together, we promised we would be sisters for life.  Unfortunately, we were caught in an empty home by her adopted father.  She lied to me and told me that she didn’t have a family.  I didn’t want anything to do with her after that.  We met again but that did not end well either.” 

“Oh Emma, oh my child.  Lily is your sister; she is your twin sister.”  Maleficent surprised the younger blonde.

“What?  What are you talking about?  How can Lily be my twin sister, she has black hair and looks nothing like me.”  Emma denounced her mother’s claim. 

“You two may have shared the same egg Emma, but that was all you shared.  I have known for a long time that my Starla had been given the name Lily Paige in this world.  I was told that she was sent to the world of no magic and when Regina cast this curse, I was thrilled that I would be able to search for at least one of my children.  Then Regina left me in that damn cave for nearly thirty years!”

“I am sorry Mal, I never knew, I thought you were so angry with me and everyone that I thought it would be safe for all involved.”  The former Evil Queen apologized.

“I know Regina, it’s just hard to believe that so much time was wasted.  Emma, Lily is your sister, I am so happy that you both got to share each other’s lives, even if only for a moment.”

“I will find her Mama.”  Emma declared with determination.  “I find people for a living and I will find Lily.” 

“Thank you, my darling.  I love you, Emma, I love you so much.”  As the mother hugged her daughter, tightly.

“I love you too Mama.”  Emma smiled with true happiness.  She could feel the love of the woman flowing through her veins, it held a sense of belonging, a sense of pure love between a mother and her child.

After further discussion, the trio retired to their bedrooms, each submerged in their own thoughts.  Maleficent with thoughts of her two daughters, Regina having thoughts of the secrets revealed tonight and of her own feelings blossoming towards a blonde, green-eyed beauty and Emma with thoughts of her past life and a future that has the possibility to be all her dreams coming true.  They all succumbed to slumber with hopes of a future filled with their happy endings. 


	6. Chapter 6

Henry woke the next morning to an unusually quiet house, it was strange to not hear his mother calling him to wake up or the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs.  Jumping out of bed he rushed to his mother’s bedroom to see if she was okay and was surprised to see her still sleeping.  Slowly walking further into the bedroom, he pulled himself onto her bed to lay beside her beneath the blankets knowing his mother will feel him moving around.  Not even a minute later, his brunette mother reached out and snuggled into him.

“Good morning my Prince, why are you up so early?”  A husky voice asked.

“Mom, it’s after 7, I have school today, we’re going to be late.  How come you’re still sleeping?”  The confused child asked.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t hear my alarm.”

“Are you not feeling well, mom?”  The boy worried.

“No darling, I feel fine but we had a late night.  Why don’t you go and get ready for school and we can go to Granny’s for breakfast?”  His mother suggested before she kissed his cheek.

“Okay mom, I love you.”  The boy hugged his mother before getting off the bed.  “Mom, is Emma still here?”  He asked with hope.

“Yes, Henry.  She is in the guest room and we also have another guest that I would love you to meet.  Now go and get ready.”  Regina ushered her son out of her room as she turned to get dress quickly before waking her guests. 

 

Thirty minutes later found the three women at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Henry.  Emma was overwhelmed with every life-changing moment that happened in her life over the last 24 hours.  She would never have thought that chasing a jumper would introduce her to a world she never thought existed.  Not only is she opening herself up to fairytales, but also to a son that she gave up ten years earlier to live a life she never had, and a mother she now believes loved her beyond any doubt.  Then there is the most beautiful specimen, she has had the privilege to meet that draws out of her a hunger she has never felt before for another human being.

Of course, twenty-four hours is definitely too soon to be talking love, but there is always the hope that love will eventuate over time.  If anyone had told her last week that all of this would happen to her she would have laughed at the person, but now it was in her grasp and she was going to take it and enjoy it. 

Maleficent stood in one of Regina’s grey pantsuit, white shirt, black 4-inch heels and to top off her outfit Regina also gave her a black fedora hat to sit atop her head and grey trench coat.  It was an interesting look but sophisticated and stylish for a Queen.  She loved the outfit.

With a smile, she looked up towards her handsome grandson descending the stairs with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

“Hi, Henry.”  Emma smiled.

“Hi Emma, I’m glad you stayed.”  He beamed before he noticed another blonde woman beside her.  “Hi, I’m Henry.” 

“Hello Henry, I am very happy to meet you, young man.” 

“Henry.”  Emma interrupted.  “I would like you to meet my mother, Maleficent.” 

“Your mother?  Maleficent?  As in the dragon?  The Queen of Darkness?  That Maleficent?”  Henry was astounded at meeting one of his favorite villains. 

“Well, yes.  I am all of those Henry but I believe my most important roles in life is that of a mate, a mother, and now a grandmother.”  Maleficent grinned with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Wow!  I love you!”  Henry screamed hugging his grandmother.  “You’re my favorite villain, well I mean besides my mother.”  Henry laughed as he looked towards his brunette mother.  “I love dragons, they are very majestic creatures.”  He beamed before a sudden frown formed on his face.  “But how can you be Emma’s mother when her parents are Snow White & Prince Charming?” 

“Well, that is something we will be investigating after we have breakfast and send you to school, young man.”  His mother informed him. 

“Okay.  Shall we go then, ladies?”  The boy asked his family. 

The three women all smiled at each other and headed towards Emma’s car to make their short journey to the diner. 

After breakfast, the women bid farewell to Henry and walked into Gold’s store seeking answers to their questions. 

“Well, what do we have here?  Maleficent?  What a nice surprise to see you, oh and I see you have the Savior with you.  You have been busy Regina.”  The old man praised his former student. 

“We want answers Rumpel.”  Regina demanded.

“Well, please ask your questions dearie so that I can determine what price you shall pay for your answers.” The imp snickered.

“How is it that Emma here is Maleficent’s daughter, yet was birthed by Snow White?”  The Queen questioned.

“Hmmm… so you have been doing some homework Regina, wonders do amaze me.  You can have this one for free dearie.”

“Have you grown a heart imp?”  The Queen of Darkness asked.

“Of course not.  However, I do believe that in time I will have fun watching the drama that will unfold from these new discoveries.  That is payment enough.”  He smiled.

“Okay, so tell your story, Rumpel,”  Regina ordered.

“I believe Maleficent here would have informed you of what happened to her when she gave birth to her egg.  Well, the reason the Charming’s stole your egg is that they needed to transfer the darkness from their baby to a vessel, in particular to another baby.  As it so happened, you were pregnant and Snow White believed your baby to only be a dragon, not an actual baby and since you are the Queen of Darkness, that your baby will be born with darkness also.  So, why not transfer more darkness to your baby.”

“Are you shitting me right now?”  Emma screamed. 

“They had sought the Apprentice to help them, and when he performed the transfer, he believed that the dragon child would be an evil our world could not control so he sent her through a portal to this world.” 

“That still does not explain how Snow fucking White gave birth to me,”  Emma growled, her temper starting to flare with impatience.

“What did I always say to you Regina when using magic?”  He asked his favorite student.

“Magic always comes with a price.  So, what was the Charming’s price?”

“The life of their baby of course.” 

“What?”  The women shrieked with shock.

“I thought that would surprise you all.  But yes, the magic simply exchanged the life of their baby for your second child Maleficent.  Their baby no longer exists in this realm.  That is also the reason why Emma’s mark never showed on your body until months later when Snow White gave birth.” 

“Hmmm… so, how is it that Emma is also the Savior who is believed to break the curse?”  Regina asked Rumpelstiltskin.

“Simple dearie.  I had asked Snow White what she planned to name her baby and I wrote Emma’s fate to be the Savior into the curse.”

“The curse is yours?”  Emma asked with slight confusion.  “I thought it was Regina’s.”

“No, the curse is mine but Regina is responsible for casting it.  That is why I still retain my memories.”

“This is definitely some crazy shit.  I think I need to go for a walk, excuse me.”  Emma said as she walked out of the store.

Maleficent moved to follow her daughter until she felt a hand on her arm.  “Let me, Mal.”  Nodding her head Maleficent allowed Regina to take chase.

Walking along the street, Regina found Emma sitting on the edge of the sidewalk.  “Hi, mind if I join you?”

“Sure.”  The blonde replied.

“I know all of this is too much in one day, Emma, but it is all true.  If you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you and so is your mother.  You don’t need to carry this load alone.”

"Thanks, Regina.  Everything seems so far fetched that it’s hard to take in.  Look, I know you promised yesterday that if I didn’t believe what you told me then you will take me to August Booth.  I do believe everything, but I need to go and speak to him.  My staff will not believe that I couldn’t find him.”

“Would you like me to go with you?”

“Yes, please.”

They both stood and returned to Gold’s store in search of Maleficent.  “Oh darlings, I hope everything is well.  I asked Gold if he had any property I could maybe lease and to my surprise, he informed me that he had a cabin in the woods that he newly built. He is going to take me to view it, I hope you don’t mind Emma?”

“Not at all, mama.  Regina and I are going to do some business, let’s meet up in two hours at Granny’s, okay?”

“Great, darling.  See you both soon.”  Maleficent hugged the two women and followed Gold out the door.

 

“Hello Marco, I heard August has returned, may we speak to him please?”  Regina asked the Italian gentleman.  He wiped his hands with a cloth as he walked around his carved furniture towards the women. 

“Madam Mayor, yes he is.  Allow me to get him for you.  Please, come in I will not be a minute.”  The elderly man welcomed.

“Wow, this is his work?”  Emma asked amazed at the detailed carved work of a dining table.

“Yes, he is very talented and was the best in the Enchanted Forest.  I believe he was also the maker of your famous wardrobe.” 

“Wow… It’s like I learn something new about myself every hour of the day.”

“Madam Mayor, how may I help you?”  A gruff voice asked from a chair beside the entrance of the store.

“Well, hello Mr. Booth, I’m so happy to finally meet you,”  Emma interjected.

“Ahh… hi Miss…”  The man greeted.

“Swan.  Emma Swan.”  The blonde grimaced.

“Oh… ohhhh.  You’re early.”  He sounded surprised.

“Early?  You do know who I am, right?” 

“Of course, I do, but I don’t believe that this is the right moment to speak about it considering our audience,”  August warned.

“We know all about the curse, and I don’t know why you’re apprehensive to talk about it considering you’re supposed to be helping Henry, and all he wants is his mother to have her happy ending.  Or do you make it a habit of going back on your word?  Anyway, I’m here to arrest you.  You’re a jumper, you skipped on bail Mr. Booth, and I’m here to return you to Boston.” 

“No… no Emma you can’t, you’re supposed to come here to break her curse and return our happy endings.  I was supposed to watch over you when we were younger, but I left and then I found you again, I committed some fraudulent deeds and got my girlfriend to approach you to pay my bail.  I had to return home early, and I knew when I didn’t attend my allocated court date that you would come and find me, but time was of the essence and I needed to return earlier than expected, before it was too late for me.” 

“Too late for you, what on earth are you talking about?”  Emma asked as August removed the blanket that was covering his legs in response.

“Oh… you’re starting to return to your original state, you did too many selfish things in your life didn’t you Mr. Booth?”  Regina queried with amazement at the half wood, the half-human man seated in front of them.

“Yes, yes I did and now I am paying for it.”  He cried.

“What the hell are you?”  Emma screeched.

“His birth name is Pinocchio, I’m sure you’ve heard of the puppet Miss Swan,”  Regina informed her friend.

“Pinocchio… what the fuck am I going to learn of next?”  Emma shook her head in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is slight violence in this chapter.

Once again, Emma was confused and unsure as to what to do, if she did not return August to Boston then her company would lose a lot of money, and no one will be held accountable for all the fraudulent misdeeds this man is charged with.  But how could she send him back looking like a wooden puppet and who would believe her if she were to share everything she had learned while being in this town, no one.

Glancing at Regina, Emma knew what she was about to do went against all of her ethics but she was not willing to let go of what has come into her life overnight.

“Okay, August, I guess it’s your lucky day.  I won’t take you in, right now.  I’ll tell them that you’re not here and couldn’t be found.  You hurt a plethora of people and left some bankrupt.  Are you going to continue turning to wood or can you stop it?”

“When the curse breaks then my body should return to its human form.”

“Mr. Booth, do you know how she can break the curse?” 

“Why would you want her to know that?  So that you can stop her?”  He asked warily.

Emma glared at Booth and was about to respond before Regina spoke up.

“Of course not.  I realize everyone will want my head on a pike when the curse is broken but I’ve changed, Henry helped me change, I finally know what love feels like again and if I could break the curse then I would.  Everyone deserves their happy ending.”

“You’re the Evil Queen, you expect me to believe that drabble coming out of your mouth?”  He snickered.

“Watch your mouth peg leg or I will chop you down to size!”  Emma threatened.  “You call her by that epithet again and I will make sure crawling on your ass will be in your future.” 

“Miss Swan, no need for dramatics, I know what everyone thinks of me and nothing I do will ever change their minds.”  Regina smiled sadly.

“Well, I can tell you right now, that’s going to change and as long as I’m here no one will threaten or hurt you.”  Emma murmured before hugging Regina.

“Thank you, Emma.”

“Always.”  She replied before readdressing August.  “So, how do we break this curse?”

“True loves kiss, of course, how else.”

Emma laughed, oh this is just great she thought now I have to find my true love and kiss them. 

“Of course.  Let’s go, Regina.  I’m sure I’ll see you again Mr. Booth.”  Emma walked out. 

The two women found themselves in a booth at the back of Granny’s waiting for Maleficent’s arrival.   They have yet to speak since departing from Marco’s, both wrapped in thoughts of true love’s kiss. 

“So, what’s going on with you two?  By the looks of things some shit is about to go down.”  Ruby interrupted their thoughts. 

“Miss Lucas.”  Regina smiled.  “Can I have a kale salad and coffee please.”

“Sure, and you Emma?” 

“Grilled cheese and coke please.” 

“Right, I’ll get onto that right after you start telling me what is going on with you two?  You walked in, went straight to the booth and sat in utter silence for five minutes.  What’s going on?”

“Miss Lucas, don’t you think you should mind your own business?”  Regina asked.

“Well… yeah but Regina.”  The young woman protested.

“No.  I believe we gave you our order, now if you don’t mind, we have business to attend to.”  Regina scolded as Ruby stormed away from the booth.

“You didn’t need to be so harsh Regina,”  Emma mumbled.

“Well, I didn’t see you say anything Emma.”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… like you’re scared of something and instead of facing it you lash out.”  Emma reasoned.

“I see, now you presume to know me?” Regina growled

Emma reached over the table between the two women and got into Regina’s face.  “Am I wrong?”  Regina's eyed widened at Emma’s closeness with the lure of her green eyes pulling Regina’s gaze in towards Emma’s slim lips. 

“Darlings, why don’t you both just kiss already.”  The Dragon Queen laughed as she sat down beside her daughter. 

“Mama, stop it,”  Emma mumbled as she returned to her seat.

“Why are you making such a big deal of it?  I’m sure you both are feeling the attraction.” Maleficent teased. 

“Mal…”

“Look, I think we have more important things to deal with right now, for instance locating your other daughter,”  Emma growled.

“Need I remind you both that breaking the curse is also important and if you both don’t sort yourselves out, then no one in this realm is going to have a happy ending.”  Maleficent deadpanned.

“Mal, I have no idea why our kissing will break the curse, we need a true love kiss not an attraction between two women who just met.  So, if you don’t mind, let’s move on.”  Regina replied with determination, although her heart fell at the mention of feeling only an attraction towards Emma.

“If that’s what you want to believe Regina.”  The older blonde shook her head in disbelief at the two women in front of her.

“Now that’s sorted, how was your home mama?”  Emma asked.

“It’s beautiful darling, Rumpel also furnished the entire house to my surprise.  It’s rather lavish for my liking but it is comfortable nonetheless.” 

“That’s great, mama!”  Emma smiled toward her newfound mother.  “I have some things I need to do, would you both excuse me.  We can meet back here for dinner with Henry if that’s okay?” 

“That’s fine dear.”  Replied Maleficent.

“Is 6:00 pm alright?  It gives Henry time to finish his homework.”  Regina asked.

“Yes, that suits me,”  Emma answered as she stood to leave.

An hour later, Regina stood outside of the school gates waiting for her son to leave school for the day.  She stood there wondering how lucky she is to have a son who truly loves her, even after finding out about her days as the Evil Queen.  Henry is the light in her life that gives her reason to be a better woman, to live a life of love rather than hate.

“I heard Henry found his birth mother.”  A timid voice interrupted Regina’s thought.

Turning towards the short haired brunette woman.  “Yes, yes he did.  How are you, Mary Margaret?”  She smiled.

“I’m good, thank you and how are you Regina, with everything?” 

“Actually, to be honest, I’m great.  Emma is a remarkable woman who has achieved great success in her life.  I have to admit that there were some surprises that lead to many questions, but I believe we are on the path to answering those questions and hopefully some happiness for her.”  Regina explained with a hope that she will find happiness also. 

“That’s great to hear.  Well, here comes Henry I hope you both have a great afternoon.”  Mary Margaret replied departing as Henry arrived beside his mother.

“Hi, Mom!  I thought Emma was going to pick me up?”  Henry beamed.

“She had some business to do, but we will be meeting her and grandma for dinner at Granny’s later.  Why don’t we get some ice cream Henry, I want to talk about some things with you?” 

“Ice cream?  Is everything okay?”  Henry asked as it was unusual for his mother to allow him to eat ice cream before dinner.

“Of course, my Prince.  Let’s go.”

Eating ice cream, the duo strolled slowly towards their home.  “Henry, how do you know everything about my past?” The mother asked her son.

“From my book.  It’s called Once Upon a Time.”  The young boy answered as if every children’s book was based on non-fiction.

“A storybook?  Who gave you the book?” 

“Miss Blanchard.  She told me that she found it and thought I would like it.  Mom, I know you’re the Evil Queen but like I said before, you’re no longer like that, I know you’re not.” 

“I know baby, and I am telling you honestly that I am no longer like that but I did a lot of bad things and many people will want me to pay for those deeds.  I just need you to know that I love you, I love you more than anyone in the world, you brought me back to life Henry, you showed me love and now you fight for me to have a happy ending.  I can never thank you enough, my Prince.”  Regina kneeled before her son pulling him close to her as tears started to form. 

“I love you too mom and I won’t let anyone hurt you, and neither will Emma.  She will keep you safe mom, have faith in her.”  The boy with eyes like his birth mother voiced softly.

“I love you so much, Henry.  Did your book tell you why I became evil?”  She asked hoping the book kept some of his mother’s life of trauma out of the book.

“No, but I do hope in time that you will share that mom, I can only imagine the hurt you must have felt to become like that,”  Henry replied as they entered their home.

“Maybe, in time.”  His mother smiled sadly.  “Why don’t you go and do your homework before we meet the others.”

“Okay, mom.  I love you!”  Henry hugged his mother and walked up the stairs.

 

In the meantime, Emma had been on her phone for over two hours with her assistant Cheryl attempting to explain August Booth’s absence.

“So, if you cannot find him in Storybrooke then are you going to continue your search?”  Cheryl questioned.

“I don’t think there is any point.  I couldn’t find anything on him and without his girlfriend’s help, we wouldn’t have even found Storybrooke.  I have spoken to his father but he has not seen Booth in years.  I can only suggest that we take the fall and accept the fact that I have lost my first case.”  Emma sighed; she hated knowing that her record will no longer be perfect. 

“Are you sure Emma?” 

“Yes, Cheryl.  There’s also something else I need to tell you which is why I cannot follow up on this case.” 

“Okay… this sounds serious.”

“It is.  Ten years ago, I gave up my baby for adoption.”  Emma started and heard a slight gasp from her friend.  “While searching for Booth, I came across a boy and his mother and it turns out that the boy is the baby I gave up for adoption.”

“What?  Are you sure?  You’ve only been there a day, Emma, how can you be sure?”

“I know, but if you see this kid, Cheryl.  Everything about him screams me, he was the one that told me he was my son, he did some research or something.  His adopted mother didn’t even know.”

“Wow, that’s just wow.  How are you about it all?”

“Surprisingly, I’m great.  His mother has welcomed me into their lives but that is not the only surprise that happened.”

“There’s more?  Don’t tell me that you’re marrying the mother?”  Cheryl laughed.

“Ahh… no.”  Emma replied in a blank tone.  “I found my birth mother.” 

“What the fuck?  Did you find your birth son and your birth mother?  What kind of place is this Storybrooke?  Next minute you’re going to tell me you found your true love!”  The receptionist chuckled before realizing the silence on the other end of the phone.  “No… Emma… no… you’ve only been gone for a day, how the hell?”

“What… I didn’t say anything!”  Emma countered.

“Exactly!”  Taking a breath Cheryl continued.  “At least tell me that you’re returning.”

“Umm… well, I did find my son and my mother.  I don’t want to leave them just yet.  I was hoping you would take over as boss until I decide what to do.  You can write up the papers including a pay raise for you and send the documents to my email.  I’ll sign and send them back to you so that everything is in order.

“I really do hope you know what you’re doing Emma.  Give me a couple of days before I send the paperwork over.”

“Sure.  I also want you to do something else for me.  Can you find info on a Lily Paige for me and send that over when you find something?”

“Of course.  Take care, Emma.”  Cheryl bid Emma goodbye.

“Will do,”  Emma replied before hanging up the call.

That call took longer than expected Emma thought.  She knew Cheryl would ask a lot of questions regarding Booth, questions that were easily answered by Emma.  Checking the clock on her phone showed that Emma had enough time to go and meet her family.  Family, the word springing forth a smile to Emma’s mouth, she was going to have dinner with her family, a family where she felt she finally belonged.  Snapped out of her musings by a loud male voice, Emma glanced to her right not expecting the sight of a terrified woman as a man used a stun gun to electric shock the woman. 

“What the fuck!” Emma screamed as her temper rose in full force sending her body into quick movements.

Before Emma knew what was happening, she felt a tinge of pain in her back and noticed talons forming from her fingers as she tried to hasten her movements to reach the distressed brunette.  By the time she had crossed the road and reached the man, Emma noticed a distinct height difference between herself and the man who was brutally beating Regina.  Swiping her arm forward Emma watched a scaled arm sweep the man away from the Mayor, with surprise Emma finally looked down at herself and thought for a moment that her eyes were deceiving her.  There she saw the body of a green dragon with flecks of golden scales shining brightly instead of her own human body. 

Panicking her breathing became rapid and billows of smoke blew from her nostrils, her body felt intensely hot but before she could fathom the changes in her body, she noticed the brown-haired man running back towards Regina.  Without thought, she bent down and took the man in her teeth, biting down and swallowing him.  She then returned to look at the bloodied pulp of her son’s mother and reached out with a talon to move the woman’s hair from her face.  Calming down her temper, Emma returned to her human state and dropped down to lift Regina’s head into her arms, pulling her close, finally noticing not only bruises but stab wounds across her chest.

“Please, Regina.  Come back to us.”  Emma begged as she didn’t feel a pulse in the Queen’s neck.  Tears rolling down Emma’s cheeks, she embraced the women in her arms and looked down upon the most beautiful face she had ever seen.  “You can’t leave us, Regina.  Henry and I need you.”  She cried.

Unbeknown to Emma, it wasn’t until Henry ran towards his mother’s that she noticed a crowd had formed around her and Regina.

“Emma…  I ran for help and couldn’t find you.  You need to kiss her.  Kiss her Emma, your true love will save mom’s life.”  Henry screamed at her, his tears falling uncontrollably.  Emma looked unresponsive towards him.  “Emma… kiss her!” He pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Henry.  It’s too late, she’s gone.” 

“No!  No!  Don’t say that.  Please, just kiss her Emma, save my mom, Emma.  Kiss her!”

Emma looked at her son then down at his mother.  Emma knew that what she had felt towards Regina was more than just attraction but the fact that they had only met halted her thoughts of anything more, yet now, all Emma could think about was a love she will never feel again without this woman in her life.  Bending her head towards bruised plump lips, Emma whispered three small words.  “I love you.”  Then proceeded to kiss Regina. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to those of you have hit that Kudos button, or that Bookmark button, and of course those who have left comments. But, a huge thank you to every one of you who have read my story :) Mahalo!

Pale thin lips pressed softly against plush lips in the name of love, closing her eyes Emma sucked gently on Regina’s top lip, tugging on it with pent up passion.  Tasting her tears as they fell hopelessly down her cheeks onto Regina’s unconscious form.  Seconds later, Emma never noticed the bright glow encompassing her and Regina, nor did she notice Regina’s wounds healing.  But what she did notice was Regina’s lips respond to her kiss and then Regina’s arms encircling her back, beckoning Emma closer.  Quickly opening her eyes to cocoa colored globes Emma parted her lips allowing Regina’s tongue to thrust forth and twirl with Emma’s own. 

The two women eventually separated and looked deeply into each other’s eyes; no words were needed to express what their actions proved.  Smiling lovingly upon Regina, Emma finally took in the lack of bruising that covered Regina’s face and was shocked.  It was the same moment that both women heard people shouting threats towards Regina and the dragon lady, the curse was broken.

“Off with the Evil Queen’s head!”  A bearded dwarf yelled.

“She cursed us to this land!”  Another person screeched.

“Arm yourselves, we need to kill the dragon.”  A blonde man ordered to the crowd.

Emma’s fiery temper was returning, glancing around madly for Henry she found him hugging Regina from behind then she turned to face the crowd.  No one will dare touch a hair on her family’s heads. 

“Emma, don’t hurt them, they don’t deserve to be killed,”  Regina whispered

“Regina.  I will not let them get near you, if I have to become a dragon to stop them then I will.  I don’t care what you say about deserving of their retribution.  Times have changed and so have you.”  Emma conveyed.  “Henry, keep watch over your mother and call out to me if something happens.” 

“Okay, Emma.  Please be careful.” 

“Don’t worry,” Emma replied before standing to face the crowd.  “There is nothing here for you people, you should all leave and return home.” 

“We’re not going anywhere, lady.  Not until we kill that Witch you’re protecting.”  The bearded dwarf responded.

“You’re not going to kill anyone while I’m standing here, little man,”  Emma smirked.

“Who are you anyway?  Why are you stopping us?” 

“Seriously?  Did you not just see what happened?”  Emma’s temper still simmering.

“Of course, we did, you were a dragon!”  Ruby’s grandmother hollered but with hesitation, she looked confused as if realizing something wasn’t right.

“Oh please, are you telling me that you did not just see a true love’s kiss break the curse?  What are you all, blind?”  Emma screamed with anger.

“How can that be?”  A brunette woman asked.  “My daughter is supposed to defeat the Evil Queen and her curse; she is supposed to return on her 28th birthday.”

“Yeah, well, sorry to burst that dream but I arrived early and you’re not my mother.”  So, this is Snow White, Emma thought to herself.  The lady who stole me and my sister from our true mother.  Looking down at Regina, Emma smiled.  “My name is Emma, I’m sure you know of me since you made your husband put me into a wardrobe and send me away.”

“Emma?  Oh my lord, Emma!  My darling daughter!”  The brunette screamed as she ran towards Emma.

“Woah!  Hold up!”  Emma warned holding her hand up towards Snow White.  “Unless you’re a dragon, there is no plausible reason for you to be my mother.” 

Halting in her stride Snow White stared in shock at Emma.  “But I am your mother, I held you in my womb for 9 months, I gave birth to you on the day that she…”  Snow White paused and snickered towards Regina.  “The day that she cast her curse over the Enchanted Forest.” 

“I know what you did Snow White, and I also know what you did to my true mother, Maleficent.”  Emma was enjoying this, but what she would do to seek revenge on this blithering idiot. 

“Maleficent?  That’s wrong Emma, what did she do to you, how did she turn you, she must have turned you, Emma?  You’re my daughter, mine and Charmings beautiful Princess.”  Snow White cried.

“Well, I beg to differ Snow White.”  Came a taunting voice from behind her.  “Fortunately, you are terrible in understanding magic, darling.  You only delayed the birth of my daughter.”  Maleficent laughed as the people hastily made way for the Dark Queen to walk forward and stand beside Emma.

“My mother did nothing to me, the only people that wronged me were you and your husband.  Your child stopped existing the moment you played with dark magic and everyone knows that all magic comes with a price.”  Emma informed the woman standing an arm’s length away.  “And what did you think that price was?  Come on Snow White, think about it!   Think about how you used magic to not only steal my mother’s egg after she gave birth but you continued to do your evil work by having the Apprentice transfer all the darkness from your little embryo to my sister.  My sister wasn’t even born, but you didn’t care, she was just a dragon to you right?  Right?  Your daughter was your price, Snow White.”  Emma screamed so that everyone could hear what their Princess of Purity did to two innocent babies.

“I had to Emma, I had to do it.” 

“No, you didn’t have to hurt two innocent babies, you didn’t have to snatch two innocent babies from their mother, and you didn’t have to leave my mother mourning her children for nearly 30 years.  You were selfish and thought only of yourself.  Now, take your mob and leave my family alone or else I will introduce you to my true self.”  Emma threatened before turning her back and returning to her family alongside her mother.

Snow White continued to stand in the middle of the road taking in Emma and Henry with the two witches.  That is my daughter and grandson her thoughts shouted, they should not be with those two evil witches and they definitely should not be dismissing me.  They are mine!  With a newfound determination, Snow White turned to her people and instructed they return to their homes, a meeting will be called at a later date for a trial regarding the criminal acts of the Evil Queen on the people of the Enchanted Forest. 

Hearing Snow White’s voice informing her people of an upcoming trial Emma stormed over to the fairest of them all and confronted her face to face.  “If you so much as start a Blair Witch trial against Regina, I swear you will pay.  You will pay for kidnapping two children, child endangerment, attempted murder and so much more.  I will hang you for everything you did to my family and if that doesn’t work, then I am sure that I will enjoy tasting an Enchanted Forest specialty.”  Emma snarled.

“You wouldn’t dare!”  Snow White squealed.

“Don’t try me, you have no idea what I am capable of.”  Emma terrorized before storming off, returning to her family. 

 

Snow White stormed through the door to her loft with Charming following behind. 

“How dare Maleficent and that… that Evil Queen steal my daughter and my grandson!  What gave them the right to do that and to tell her what we did to that damn dragon.  I’m going to get my family back and if it means people will be sacrificed to get what I want, then so be it!”  Snow White warned her husband.

“Snow, you need to calm down.  We will have our child and grandchild home with us but until then we cannot use violence against them, they will surely overpower us.  Just calm down and think about it first.”

“No!  I gave birth to Emma, she is ours, Charming!  I don’t know how they turned her into a dragon but I will find out and I will fight, I will fight for what is mine.”  The Queen of the White Kingdom voiced to her husband.

Prince Charming was horrified at the look of hatred on his wife’s face and was unsure what to say or do in response.  He heard what Emma had said and thought it plausible, in fact, he thought it was probably the truth.  It is the only reasonable answer for her having the power to turn into a dragon and she was right, they were mere fledglings when it came to magic.  However, whatever he believed he knew that his wife refused to admit that truth and the damages that can incur because of her wrath could be drastic and deathly for many people.  He needed to think of something to stop his wife. 

 

“Well, that was a blast of a day, don’t you think?”  Emma laughed with a hint of sarcasm as her family filed into the mansion.

“Hmmm… a blast is one way of describing it.”  Regina grinned.  “Henry dear, why don’t you go up and do your homework, I need to talk with your mother and grandmother.  I will call you down for dinner, my Prince.”

“Okay, mom.  I love you and am truly happy that Emma saved you.”  Henry hugged his mother before running upstairs to his room.

“I am too.”  She whispered into his ear.

Regina smiled at the retreating figure of her son before turning to her love and… mother-in-law?  Regina’s eyes sparkled with mirth as they fell upon her dearest and longest friend.  “Ladies, if you give me thirty minutes to prepare and get dinner ready to cook, I will join you both in the study.  I’m sure you both want to discuss today's events.”  Regina proposed.

“Why don’t we all just move to the kitchen, we can discuss everything as we help you prepare dinner.”  Emma countered.

Thirty minutes later, the salad was prepped and the chicken and vegetables were in the oven as the ladies sat around the kitchen table. 

“Darling, how did you feel transforming for the first time?”  Maleficent asked.

“I admit I was utterly terrified at first, the transformation was quick to occur that I didn’t even know it was happening.  One second, I saw the man beating down on Regina and the next I started feeling pain and then noticed a variation of things, like looking down on that man and talons forming from my fingernails.  Even at this moment, it’s hard to take in.”  Emma explained before continuing.  “While we’re on that topic, who was that man Regina?”

Regina hesitated to reply as the name will, of course, include a story that she was not sure if she wanted to impart. 

“He practically killed you, Regina, I believe you know who he was and what he wanted with you.  He could have hurt Henry, please, tell us.”  Emma spoke softly.

Exhaling loudly, Regina replied.  “When I first met him, his name was Owen.  He was only a boy, he arrived in Storybrooke with his father on the first day of the curse, they were camping in the woods.  Having them here was dangerous because they were not from our world, but this one.  I tried to get them to leave but their vehicle was damaged by the storm that brought us to Storybrooke.  Owen had just lost his mother and didn’t want to go back to New Jersey so I suggested that they stay on in Storybrooke permanently.  But his father Kurt declined.  When their truck was fixed, I didn’t know that Kurt came by my office to say goodbye.  While he was there, he saw me perform magic, actually he saw me speaking into a heart.  He was terrified and sped off in his truck to leave town but Graham managed to intervene and stopped their truck.  However, Owen escaped over the town line and Graham arrested Kurt.  I later killed Kurt and buried his remains at their campsite.”  Regina ended with a look of despair before bowing her head in shame.  “He returned to look for his father and seek revenge on me.”

“I thought only those from the Enchanted Forest could cross the town line.  How did he get back in?”  Emma asked.

“I don’t know, but there is only one person that has the knowledge to allow something like that to happen,”  Regina replied.

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

“I’m sorry Emma, I’m sorry for being the Evil Queen, I’m sorry that your true love is me, I’m so sorry for being a disappointment!”  Regina cried as she broke down in front of Emma and Maleficent.

“Ohhh, Regina.”  Emma sighed as she rushed over and enclosed Regina within her arms and sat her atop her lap.  “That was so long-ago Regina, we have all done things in our past that we are not proud of.  And never, ever apologize for being my true love.  As much as everything has happened so fast, it feels right, it feels perfect.  I could not have asked for a more perfect true love than you.  You are mine, Regina as I am yours.  Forever.”  Emma affirmed with a gentle kiss to Regina’s lips. 

“Now that we have discussed that topic, dears.  Why don’t we change the subject to Snow White?  We are all aware that what the little do-gooder wants then she makes sure she gets and if she has that blue gnat and those hideous munchkins beside her, we may get some trouble.”  Maleficent stated with annoyance.

Leaning back into Emma’s chest, Regina took a moment to think before replying.  “Well, I am still Mayor.  I can order the closure of the mines and declare it a hazard.  This will effectively stop the mining of fairy dust which limits the use of magic by Reul Ghorm and her fairy’s.”  She suggested to her two listeners. 

“That can be a short-term distraction.  But I don’t think that’s really going to stop Snow White and if it comes to the point where I eat her, then so be it because there is no way I will let her harm any of you.”  Emma commented.

“I will not let any harm come to either of you or my grandson.  You will all be safe; I will also put some barriers around the mansion that will keep anyone out who comes with thoughts and feelings of harm towards you all.”  The Dark Queen announced. 

“Mal, how is it that you were able to keep your magic, yet I have none?”  Regina queried.

“Dear, I am the Queen of Darkness.  I am more powerful than your imp of a teacher, there is nothing in this realm or any other realm that can take my magic from me unless I am dead.”

“Do you know how I may be able to have my magic returned?” 

“My darling friend, your magic has always been within you, you just need to will it to rise up.  When you cast the curse, it just inhibited you from feeling your magic, but you were born with your magic, so, it’s always been there,” The older witch informed her friend before departing to cast the barriers around the mansion.

“I think dinner is ready.  Will you help me set the table and serve, Emma?”  Regina asked.

“Of course.  I’ll also go and let Henry know to wash up and come down first.”

“Thank you,”  Regina replied before pushing herself forward and capturing Emma’s lips with her own.

Arms wrapped around each other, hands groping and pressing against the other, moans sounding through the room, Regina fought against her desires and needs to put a stop to the pent-up passion that had easily spun out of control.  “My love, if we don’t stop now then dinner will be ruined and everyone will be hungry.”  She smiled as she lifted herself off Emma to stand. 

“Lead the way, my Queen.”  Emma smiled in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story, would be great to hear some feedback. I thank you all for taking the time to read this story,

Following dinner, the family settled in the living room talking animatedly about the events of the day, in particular, the true love kiss shared by Regina and Emma.  Well, Henry and Maleficent basked in that conversation whereas Regina and Emma sat quietly close together, Regina tucked into Emma's side and holding Emma's hand that is wrapped snugly around her shoulders. 

"My dears, you both realize that a dragon only ever has one mate?  We may sleep with many people but there is only one that we will mate with for all eternity."  Maleficent explained as she sipped her wine.

"How does one know the difference between a mate and well someone she just sleeps with?"  Emma asked

"Well, I'm quite sure the both of you have already felt the connection.  I have no doubt that you felt it as soon as your eyes fell upon the other."  The dragon mother described. 

"Mmm..."  Emma responded.  She definitely felt a pull towards Regina in the diner.

"More wine, Mal?"  Regina asked trying to evade the subject.

"Am I wrong, Regina?"  The older blonde asked.

Glancing around the room, Regina noticed her son looking up at her frowning, Maleficent staring at her with a raised eyebrow and Emma looking down at the floor.  "Well, I..."  Regina began.

"I'm going out, be back later."  Emma interrupted as she walked out of the room.

"Emma!"  Regina called running after Emma.  "Emma!"  She called again as Emma tightened her red leather jacket around her and reached for the knob of the front door.  "Miss Swan, if you walk out that door so help me..."  She threatened.

"So, help you what, Regina?"  Emma turned quickly on Regina, startling the brunette for a second.  "So, help you for not believing in what we have?  So, help you for thinking my kissing life into you was nothing but what... a miracle... oh no, I know what you think it is.  For thinking restarting the beat of your heart was nothing but magic, that's it... right?"  Emma taunted. 

"Emma, no!"  The brunette cried, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.  "I believe in true love, Emma, I really do."  She whispered walking up to her love.  "And, I do love you.  From the moment I saw you sitting on that stool looking like you could devour me, I felt that connection."  She continued as she placed her palms against Emma's chest, feeling the beat of her heart below.

"Then why the hesitation?"  Emma demanded

Staring into the emerald jeweled eyes, Regina took the moment to take a breath before explaining.  "For most of my life, I believed my mother murdered my true love.  To hear that he was never my true love, Emma..."  Regina paused wiping her tears.  "Don't you get it?  All the hatred that I had inflicted on all of those people was in vain!  I blamed a little girl for being the cause of Daniel's death.  I thought he was my happy ending, Emma.  Then all these decades later, you exploded into my life."  Regina ended as Emma pulled her into a hug.

"Well, I'm sure you'll notice the very moment I do explode into you."  Emma joked lightening the moment.

"You're an idiot."  Regina teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Your idiot, Regina,"  Emma replied as her hands moved down Regina's small frame before tucking under her ample bottom and with ease Emma lifted Regina up.  Instinctively, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist as her hands clasped behind her nape.  

"What are you doing?"

"Regina.  Daniel was your first love and your broken heart swelled with a vengeance for his unjust death.  What you did was most definitely not in vain, it was founded on your love for your first love.  If you were shown or given love from your mother, everything may have been different.  I have no doubt that your heart is big enough for more love if you're willing, and Daniel would want you to be happy."  Emma spoke softly as she caressed the raven beauty’s cheek with her own.

"Oh Emma, I truly do love you."

"Kiss me."  Emma urged.

Regina moved forward to capture Emma's lips with her own as she pulled her head closer.  It wasn't long before she parted her lips, their tongues dancing to a tune that has been playing for lovers over centuries of time.  Her hands fisted in the lapels of Emma's jacket while Emma's hands grasped Regina's lower cheeks, squeezing them with need.  Moments later, the lovers parted to capture their breath.

"Thank you for telling me that, Emma.  I had no doubt how I felt for you but I felt guilty, and you are right, Daniel would want me to be happy.  I did love him, but my love for you conquers that I had for my first love.  You're my happy ending."

"I love you, Regina.  Now, it's late and we should move to the bedroom."

"Mmm... I like the sound of that."  The Mayor lustfully replied.

"Uh ah... you've had a very long and trying day, you need your rest."  Emma corrected her loves thoughts.

"No, Emma..."  Regina was about to object.  "I don't want to sleep without you."  She blushed.

"I don't plan on you sleeping alone.” Emma grinned.  "But we will only be sleeping, you need your strength back after what you went through today."

"You're right.”  Regina reluctantly replied.  “Let me go and get our son ready for bed and wish your mother goodnight."  She told Emma before placing her feet firmly on the ground.  "I'll meet you in the bedroom."  She kissed Emma quickly before following through with her tasks.

Emma returned to the lounge, inviting her mother to spend another night with her family, to which Maleficent happily accepted.  Both women ascended the stairs and bid each goodnight with a hug.

Everyone surrendered to the call of fatigue and slept fitfully, the lovers entwined in each other's limbs, blissfully unaware of a storm brewing inside of the local Diner. 

 

A loud pounding on the front door awoke the two blondes.  Swearing quietly at the abrupt noise that jolted her awake, Emma slowly untangled herself from Regina's body and put on a hooded jersey as she descended the stairs to see her mother had already opened the door and standing in a look of shock.

"Mama, why did you open the door?  Someone could have hurt you."  Emma worried.

Hearing Emma's voice, Maleficent snapped out of her trance.  "Oh... umm... it's okay darling if Red had arrived with the intention to harm us, she would have been thrown back towards the road."  The Queen of Darkness replied without taking her eyes off the newcomer.

"Are you okay mama?"  Emma asked noticing her mother's stare towards the waitress.  "Ah Ruby, good morning, what are you doing here?"  She queried taking in Ruby's prominent frown.

"Oh, Emma.  I came to warn you that Snow White was in the diner late last night searching for people to join her army to kill Maleficent."  Ruby paused to look again at the older blonde with another frown before continuing.  "And Regina.  Snow wants you, Emma, she said that they placed a spell on you and that you're her daughter.  She has already sent the dwarves to mine fairy dust for the Blue Fairy.  You all need to be careful."  Ruby warned as she directed her last sentence towards the frozen blonde standing behind Emma.

"Why would you warn us, Miss Lucas?  Are you not Snow White's best friend and supposed Godmother to her child?"  Regina interrupted as she came up behind the two women she can now claim as her family.

"Granny heard what Emma told Snow White on Maine Street yesterday.  She refuses to stand by and allow Snow White to hurt people for her own justification, and when she heard what Snow White was doing, she kicked her out of the diner."  

"That doesn't answer my question dear."  Regina reminded the wolf.

"I feel I have to protect you all, I have no idea why because you're like the Evil Queen."  Ruby nodded towards Regina.  "And you're the Queen of Darkness."  She continued and nodded towards the still frozen blonde.  "But, Emma, since you walked into the Diner, I felt an instant bond with you."  Ruby expressed.

"Regina!"  Maleficent screamed.  "I need to speak with you, privately.  Now!"  As she stormed pass everyone.

"Okay,"  Regina replied giving Emma a confused look before following her friend.

"Well, that was strange."  Emma frowned.  "Ruby, why don't you come in and I'll make us some coffee."  Emma invited as she waited for Ruby to enter.

 

"Mal, what the hell was that?"  Regina questioned

"That's her, Regina.  That's her!"  Maleficent cried out

"That's who?" A confused Regina asked for more clarification.

"Emma's other parent.  My true love, Red Riding Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think I would go there, did ya? LoL


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left comments, I truly appreciate all the feedback. This chapter may be rather long, but I thought there were some aspects of the story that needed more explanation, so it may dabble on somewhat. I apologize if it lacks luster but hope you enjoy it all the same. Mahalo!

“Wow, I have to admit; I never saw that one coming,” Regina mumbled.

“You and I both, dear. Lord, she looked at me as if she never knew who I was.” Maleficent sobbed into her hands.

Fetching tissues from the box on the table, Regina moved over to embrace her friend and hand her the tissues. “How did you not see Ruby at the diner?” She asked.

“What has that place got to do with this, Regina?” Mal grumbled while dabbing at her tears.

“Ruby’s grandmother is ‘Granny’, the owner of the establishment and Ruby is one of the waitresses.”

“Well, she wasn’t our waitress the first morning we went, I recall a blonde girl and when we met up that afternoon you and Emma had errands to run so I returned to my home without ordering. What am I going to do, Regina? She’s my mate, I love her and I want her back. My life hasn’t been the same without her and our girls.”

“Why not tell her?”

With a look of disbelief, Maleficent responded. “Are you out of your mind? Do you expect me to walk out there and tell her that she’s my mate and we have two daughters? You heard her, I’m the Queen of Darkness, that’s all she knows me as.”

“I dare to say that Snow White may have had a hand in this. Her and that gnat. Do you suppose they cast a memory spell over Ruby? It wouldn’t surprise me to find that Snow White heard about your relationship, and sought out help to destroy it. I recall one time when my men followed Snow into a cave of werewolves. They thought they could arrest her easily. If only it was that simple, my men killed Anita's clan but the attack resulted in Ruby having a hand in her mother's death to protect Snow White against Anita, who held her responsible for the massacre. Rumor spread that Snow White went into that cave with the intention of leading my army to murder Anita and her clan so that Ruby wouldn't leave her side. I’m not sure how much truth there is to that, but we both know what Snow White is capable of when she wants something. She becomes obsessed.” Regina speculated.

“If you are correct then it will only take a true love kiss to break the spell.”

“I believe it is only a curse because she can sense relationship bonds without reasoning.”

“True. Now, I just need to resolve how to kiss her without her turning wolf on me.” Maleficent grinned.

“Get to know her again, Mal.”

“Okay, that sounds easy enough.  Thanks, Regina.” The Dragon Mother concurred. “Why don’t we join our loves?”

“Sure, are you alright?”

“I’m better, darling.”

The two witches walked into the kitchen finding Emma and Ruby seated on the stool at the island drinking coffee. It’s not difficult to see the resemblance between the mother and child.

Noticing the arrival of the pair, Emma detached herself from her seat and walked over to her mother. “Mama, are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine, my darling, I just needed to speak with your lovely partner.” Her mother replied pecking Emma on the cheek and moving to sit beside Ruby.

After observing the tear-stained cheeks and red brimmed eyes of her mother, Emma was not convinced. Embracing Regina, she asked. “Are you sure she’s okay, babe?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Now, I need my morning coffee.” She smiled as she walked over to the coffee pot. “Mal, would you like a cup?”

“No thank you, dear. I tend more towards chocolate and cinnamon…”

“You’re kidding!” Emma uttered abruptly with surprise. “That’s where Henry and I get that from?” Emma laughed. “Let me make you something mama.” She offered.

“Actually.” Ruby intervened. “Why don’t I make you the drink.” She directed her gaze towards Maleficent. “I mean, I do make the best hot chocolate and cinnamon in Storybrooke.” She blushed.

“Well, that will be lovely, dear.” The older dragon vocalized.

As Ruby moved around the kitchen following Regina’s directions to find everything, Emma noted her mother discreetly following Ruby’s every movement. She was about to say something when she felt Regina cuddle her from behind.

“Darling, let your mother explain everything when she’s ready,” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear.

“Mmm… hearing your husky voice and feeling your breath against my skin does wonders to me, my Queen.” Emma murmured quietly.

“So, easily distracted my love.” Regina giggled.

“Did you just giggle, Regina? I’ve never heard you giggle.” Mal teased.

“Oh, hush and return to your ogling.” Regina joked as Maleficent’s face blanketed with embarrassment for being caught.

“Sometimes, I do hate you, Regina.”  The Dark Queen whispered.

“Here you go, Maleficent. I hope it meets to your liking.” Ruby spoke as she handed Maleficent her hot drink, watching for her reaction after sipping from her cup.

“Oh darling, this is delicious. Thank you! I’ll have to keep you around to make this delightful drink for me every morning.” She smiled, raising an eyebrow,

Blushing profusely, Ruby chuckled. “You know where to find me if you ever need a refill.”

“Why don’t you two get a room already,” Emma smirked before redirecting the conversation. “So, what shall we do about Snow White and her army?

“Eat them.” The Queen of Darkness deadpanned.

“Mama, that will only happen if there is nothing else that will work. I don’t want to have any more people killed or harmed if possible.” Emma replied.

“Darling, just remember that it may come to that. Snow White is a very determined woman, she will endeavor to do whatever she needs to do to succeed. She did kidnap you and your sister because she believed her child would turn bad.”

“She also led an army to murder my mother and her clan because she believed that I would leave her.” Ruby imparted.

“That was true?” Regina asked in shock.

“Yes. I only found out yesterday, I overheard her speaking with the Blue Fairy about some of her endeavors. I don’t think she realized that I heard her.” Ruby shed tears as she spoke.

“Oh, darling,” Maleficent stated as she moved to take Ruby in her arms. “I’m so sorry you had to hear like that and to know someone you believed to be your friend to be responsible.” She soothed as she placed a kiss atop Ruby’s head. She was a little surprised to feel Ruby's arms clutched tightly around her.

Having her Red back in her arms felt amazing to Maleficent, she missed the touch of her loves arms around her and soaked in each moment they clung to each other. For Ruby, Maleficent felt heavenly, as if she had the whole world in her arms, it was a warmth that felt very familiar.

“Dear, I’m sorry it was my men that killed your mother's clan, I never sanctioned that order. I always tried to protect the werewolves and when I heard of the killing, I was furious. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me.” Regina asked.

“Regina, I don’t blame you or your men. Snow White is the only one responsible for what happened, she led them to my mother’s den with the implication that she was hiding there. They saw her enter but never saw her leave. By the time the massacre occurred and my mother had died Snow and I escaped. I was protecting her and she deceived me in the worse possible way.”

“We really do need to decide what we are going to do with her before she gets out of hand, our plan to close the mines is a little too late unless we go there now and force the dwarves out then put a spell over the mines to keep everyone out.” It still amazed Emma how it became second nature now to speak of curses, spells, dragons, witches, and werewolves. “We should also speak to Graham regarding Snow White, maybe he can assist us.”

“Umm… I’m not sure if he will be willing to help, dear.” Regina replied.

“Why? He is the Sheriff.”

“Graham used to be part of my guard; to control their activity and their support I withdrew their hearts and kept them locked up. I can continue to keep his heart and use him to do my bidding, but I am no longer that person and I prefer to return it to him and allow Graham to decide for himself whether or not he chooses to remain an ally or not.” Regina justified.

“Okay, babe. We can return his heart together. Do you have any more hearts?”

“Yes, I do.”

“We will also return those in time. So, why don’t we go over to the mines, evict the dwarves then mama can close it down, from there you and I can go and speak to the Sheriff and…”

“I will accompany Red back to the diner and keep her company.” Maleficent offered abruptly ignoring Emma's frown.

“That sounds great.” Ruby beamed with a bright smile.

“Right, so that’s a plan then." Emma slowly drawled looking once again towards her mother and Ruby. "Regina and I will meet you both there for lunch after we are done but right now, I think we need to wake our son, feed him then get him sent off to school.”

“Sounds wonderful dear, why don’t you go and wake Henry, while I quickly make us all breakfast. Pancakes for everyone?” Regina asked and started to prepare breakfast with Ruby’s help while Maleficent washed the cups before going to freshen up.

An hour later, everyone had eaten and filed out of the mansion towards Emma’s car. Henry was all smiles looking around his family, including Ruby who sat to his right in the back seat. He was surprised to see her helping his mother in the kitchen but concluded that times are changing, maybe this was a positive change. He had always felt a connection to Ruby and she often took the time to sit and talk with him and his mother whenever they went to the diner, he also detected the looks she shared with his grandmother and thought how intriguing that relationship may be. His family was growing and he couldn’t be more pleased and excited, his mother’s happy ending was finally becoming a reality.

“Mom, are you happy?” He asked his brunette mother who sat to his left.

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ve been happy since the moment you came into my life.” She smiled.

“But, are you really, really happy now that we have Emma and grandma in our lives.”

“Of course, darling, but you will always be my number one Henry, I love you and your mother with all of my heart, but there is no greater love than the love between a mother and child.”

“I’m really happy too mom, I love you so much and glad that you’re finally getting your happy ending.”

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

After delivering Henry to his school, the group continued to the mines to seek out the dwarves. They were surprised to encounter the dwarves walking out of the mines with buckets of fairy dust.

“Well, this is great timing.” Emma said as she walked up to the bearded dwarf.” Thank you for mining all this dust, but I’m sorry we will have to relieve you of these buckets.” She informed.

“Hold up, lady. I don’t know who the hell you are or what the hell you’re doing but these are for our Queen, now get out of our way.”

“Grumpy,” Regina called. “We cannot allow you to leave with those; Snow intends to use the dust so Blue can cast spells. I’m sorry, but as Mayor of Storybrooke you will cede to our wishes.”

“I don’t care if you’re the Mayor or not, Snow White is our Queen and we only follow her orders. Now get out of the way.”

“I’m over this. Mama, hold them.” Emma ordered. “You can do that with magic, right?

“Of course, darling,” Maleficent smirked as she flicked her hand freezing the dwarves in place to allow Emma and Ruby to take all of the buckets.

“Thanks, Mama, can you put up the barrier so no one can enter and maybe unfreeze them after thirty minutes or something, ya know… like, let them unfreeze at a later time without us being here.” Emma asked confusing herself with the question before her mother started to mutter her magical words and flicking her hands towards the mine.

“Regina, what do you suggest we do with these buckets?”

“Well, we could have returned them to the mine before your mother started casting the barrier.” She laughed. “Since that is no longer an option, maybe we can deliver them to my family tomb, Mal can place a blood curse over it to allow only those with my blood to enter. I can also get Graham’s heart.”

“Right, let’s do that before we drop mama and Ruby off to the diner and we go to see the Sheriff.”

After leaving the tomb with the Sheriff’s heart, Emma drove to the diner leaving Ruby and Maleficent and continuing to the Police Station.

“What do you two want?” The Sheriff asked harshly.

“Graham, we’re here to return something to you,” Regina informed the now disgruntled Sheriff.

“Hope it’s my heart Regina because I don’t enjoy living this life of melancholy.”

“It is Graham, I apologize for everything I have done to you or forced you to do. I needed people that were loyal to me and my cause. But, you have more than served your loyalty and I understand if you change your alliance once your heart is returned.”

“Just do it.” The Sheriff urged the Mayor.

Without a second thought, Regina placed her hand holding the heart up to Graham’s chest and pushed. With a gasp, the Sheriff’s eyes widened upon the feeling of warmth that encased his body. Smiling, he looked at Regina and bowed before her.

“My Queen, my loyalty to you is everlasting. I never shared this with you before, but Daniel was my dear friend, we grew up together and he used to tell me all about you. When I heard of his death, I knew you would have suffered. Then I had heard you had married only days after his death and I blamed you for his murder for so very long, when you sent for me to seek out Snow White, I still blamed you. It wasn’t until later that I overheard some of the guards talking about you and the reason behind you turning into the Evil Queen. From that moment, my loyalty to you was confirmed. I will and forever be your guard, my Queen.” The Sheriff praised.

“Oh Graham, I owe you so much.” His Queen responded before hugging him.

“Not that this is a cozy moment, but we have some business to attend to here.” Emma snarked sharply.

Releasing each other, the Queen returned beside her love after noticing Emma’s hands clenching into fists. “My love, there’s no need to be jealous.” She smiled.

“Jealous? What are you talking about, Regina?” Emma quipped.

“Really, Miss Swan? Are you going to stand there and tell me that snark remark you made was not due to his arms being around me?” Regina smirked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Argh… why do you have to go all Miss Swan on me? Okay, yes I was jealous now can we get this discussion over and done with?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“I love you, Emma, there is no one else that compares to you.”

“I know, I love you too my Queen… and you are my Queen, not his.” Emma sniggered.

“Idiot.”

“Yours.”

“Right, if you two are finished with your lover’s tiff, can we get down to the other reason you two are here. I’m guessing it has something to do with Snow White?”

“You are correct. We have word that she is forming an army to kill Maleficent and me.” Regina briefed.

“She believes I'm her daughter, I explained what happened to change that particular fact but she believes Regina and my mother placed a curse over me that allows me to transform into a dragon. Have you heard anything; do you know how many have been enlisted into her army?

“I have heard rumors, only her true loyalists are with her and that number is rather low. From what I gather, many turned on her when they heard you tell her about the kidnapping and what she did. I believe your biggest threat would be Reul Ghorm and maybe Rumpel because he is always a threat.”

“We placed a barrier around the mines so no one can enter to gather fairy dust which stops any spells the fairy’s wish to cast. As for Rumpel, I think he is enjoying watching Snow White suffer, it does make me wonder what she did to him.” Regina replied.

“So, we should be safe for now? I should let you know Graham, that if any harm comes to my family then I will destroy those responsible in any way possible, but I will offer them to you to arrest first, if that doesn’t work then I will apologize now.” Emma warned the Sheriff.

“Remember Emma, I am the Sheriff and I am here to uphold the law, not some story tale I think I live in.” The Sheriff joked as he laughed rambunctiously.

“Funny… you’re very funny.” Emma deadpanned before leaving the station.

Meanwhile, at the diner, more drama is unfolding after Snow White walked through the door and saw Ruby sitting with Maleficent in a booth.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Red, sitting there with that… that… monster?” She demanded, attracting the attention of every customer and worker in the diner.

“Snow, you need to leave,” Ruby responded before turning back to Maleficent.

“I will do no such thing until you tell me what you’re doing with her. You’re supposed to be my best friend and now you're making doodoo eyes with the enemy. I demand you remove yourself from her presence right this minute!” The self-proclaimed Queen of the White Kingdom insisted.

Standing up from her seat, Ruby moved out of the booth and stood to full attention, eye to eye with Snow White. “Listen to me, Snow and listen really good because I am only going to say this once.” She growled. “I am no longer your friend, ally or your loyal lap dog. I heard you last night talking to the Blue Fairy, I heard everything. Did you forget that I am a wolf, I have heightened hearing and can hear as far as ten miles.” Ruby halted her speech as she heard Snow White gasp with horror. “You lead Regina’s army to my mother’s cave knowing they would follow you. You entered her cave on the pretense of visiting me. You brought them to her cave and then I protected you against her when she knew you were responsible for their undoing.” Ruby saw her grandmother enter into her peripheral vision holding her crossbow. Holding her hand up to stop her grandmother Ruby continued. “You may not have handed her the spike, but you did cause the fallout. The death of my mother so I wouldn't leave your side, so you wouldn't be alone. Was it worth it? You’re a selfish and miserable person who believes nothing but what you want matters, who only cares about herself and victimize everyone else. I am done with you Snow White, now get out of here and leave me the hell alone before I tear you apart limb by limb right here in front of everyone.” She threatened.

“But Red we are…”

“You heard her Snow, leave here or this arrow will find its way through your black heart!” Granny shouted.

“You will be back Red!” Snow terrorized. "I have taken more than just your mother from you and I will do it again.” Snow White declared before storming out of the diner.

Unclenching her hands Ruby returned to her booth she shared with Maleficent but instead of sitting back in the seat opposite the Queen of Darkness, she moved to sit beside her.

“Dear, I’m very proud of you, I know how close you were to her,” Maleficent whispered as she pulled Ruby into her arms.

Exhaling slowly Ruby returned the affection. “What do you think she meant by taking more than just my mother from me?” She wondered aloud enjoying the safety within Maleficent’s arms.

“Ahhh… I do know of something, but I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear what I have to say.”

Moving back, Ruby looked into the bluest eyes she has ever seen. “Whatever you know, you need to tell me. I can’t sit here and wonder, it’ll drive me crazy.”

After a little inner deliberation, Maleficent conceded. “Okay, why don’t we go for a walk in the forest, I’m sure it will be a calming scenery for what we need to discuss.”

“Sure, just let me go and speak to granny first in the kitchen. I won’t be long.”

“I’m going to shoot arrow after arrow into Prince Charming’s heart and make her watch as her true love dies, then I’m going to torture her with arrows all over her body before I shoot one through her damn heart. She best hope she doesn’t cross my path…”

“Granny, stop it.” Ruby interrupted her grandmother’s mutterings and engulfed her in a hug.

“How could she Ruby, how could she do that to you? To a person, she claimed to love. What kind of vindictive person would do that? Not even Regina committed personal acts like that, she only sought justice for Daniel but to actively murder a person’s family so that she wouldn’t be alone… I just want to murder her Ruby, I truly do.”

“I know, Granny. I do, but two wrongs definitely do not make a right. As much as I want to hurt her, that’s not going to bring back Anita nor the rest of our family. I know it’s hard to believe because I cannot believe that I am agreeing to this but if we actively go to war against Snow White, more innocent people are going to die and I don’t want that, I don't want to be a killer unless it is the last thing to do.”

“How could you believe that Ruby? She killed your mother!” Granny complained.

“Because Emma wants it. Don’t ask me why I am allowing myself to trust a stranger, but I do. I trust her and Maleficent as if it is natural for me to do so, I even trust Regina. There’s something about them granny, and I feel that I should know why, but I can’t.”

“Lass, are your senses acting up? Even I can smell it, that child is part wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and tell me how you think Ruby will respond to her grandmother's observation :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst (maybe less than little LoL), lots of fluff... but still no sex.

“A dragon and a wolf?  Don’t be ridiculous.”  Ruby deadpanned.

“Child, we’re from the Enchanted Forest, and you’re calling me ridiculous?” Granny replied sarcastically.

“But… how?” 

“I think you need to go and talk to your dragon friend about that.”

“Who do you think could be the parent?  I can’t imagine any wolf leaving their pup.” 

“Ruby, I know it has been less than 24 hours since the curse broke, and I know I was a little taken back once I realized her scent yesterday after all the chaos.  But, are your senses acting up?”  The concerned grandmother asked.

“Of course not, I heard Snow perfectly last night, didn’t I?”  Ruby impatiently replied.

“Then you’d already smell the answer to your question,” Granny stated, shaking her head in slight annoyance.  It surely astounded her to know that Emma is her great-granddaughter, but what truly bothered her was the fact that Ruby had no idea or recollection of mothering a child, and with a dragon to boot. 

A few seconds passed before the light shone through Ruby’s eyes with acknowledgment.  “No… no… no!”  She kept repeating.  “I would know if… I should know if…”  She wailed as she ran out of the kitchen to escape but was forced to stop when she collided with a startled Maleficent.

“Darling, what’s the matter?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“You!  You knew!  That’s what you were going to tell me in the woods, wasn’t it?  She’s mine!”  Ruby screamed in front of every patron in the diner, ceasing all motions.

“Red… Red… please calm down.”  Implored Maleficent.

“No!  You don’t get to tell me to calm down.”  Ruby countered “That’s why you reacted strangely towards me this morning.  You knew and didn’t tell me!”  She was furious, her thoughts were all discombobulated with the revelation, but what broke her heart was the nonexistent memories of ever meeting Maleficent, or that she was a mother.  It wasn’t until two days ago that she started feeling this yearning towards Emma first, and then today towards the older dragon without any inclination why.  Now, it all makes sense.     

“How was I supposed to?  The dragon growled in desperation.  “How was I supposed to see you for the first time in 29 years and tell you that you’re my true love, that I love you more than life itself, that you’re my eternal mate?  How was I supposed to tell you that I gave birth alone because you left me?  How Red?  How?”  The dragon sobbed.  “Especially when you referred to me as the Queen of Darkness without any indication of having known me before.  Tell me, Red Riding Hood.  How?”  Maleficent vented through watering eyes.

“By doing this!”  Ruby huffed angrily as she fastened her right hand around Maleficent’s own, surprising Maleficent and tugging her forward.  Ruby's left hand then found its way behind the Dark Queen’s nape guiding her forth till their mouths engaged. It all happened so quickly, Maleficent was stunned.

The moment their lips touched, a gold shimmering light sparkled between their bosoms, reuniting a love once denied, hearts once broken, and souls once lost.  The spark grew in magnitude as the kiss deepened, pale fingers curled in red and black tresses, palms caressing the blonde’s soft cheeks and still, the golden glow increased in size until both women were enclosed within the power of their love.

The observers to this private moment looked on in wonderment at the scene before their very eyes till the bright light flew out into the world.  Spreading the true love of a dragon and wolf across the land of Storybrooke, leaving all speechless. 

 

“What the hell was that?”  Emma questioned after feeling a slight gust of gold light fly through her chest as she exited her car to walk around the corner to the diner.

“I believe someone has found their true love.”  Regina smiled hoping the light was caused by her friend. 

“Interesting.”  Emma smiled happily for the unknown couple. 

“You!”  A voice threatened from behind the couple, startling both women.  “I found the dwarves frozen; I know you’re responsible, Regina.  I’ve had enough of your insubordination to my crown. Take your last breath, it’s time for this to end.”

Spinning around to face their oppressor, Regina was lucky to take a breath before her eyes latched onto the steel-tipped arrow flying towards her chest.  With flair and speed, she managed to catch the first then the second, but the third was nearly hitting its target when her view was blocked by a flash of blonde hair followed by a loud gasp by the perpetrator.

With bated breath, she watched her love drop to the ground.  Regina paled in color.  Falling to her knees, and pulling Emma’s head to rest into her, she saw the arrow impaled into Emma’s chest.

“Emma, you’re not allowed to leave me, you hear!”  She begged.  “Don’t you leave me, Miss Swan, or so help me I will venture to the Underworld and drag your ass back here.”  She wept.  “Please don’t leave my love, you’re my happy ending, Emma!”  She whispered.

“You did this, Regina!”  That irritating voice screamed.  “You’re responsible for her lying on the sidewalk, if you hadn’t turned her against me, I would not have had to do this.  Now stand and face me!”

Lowering her head, Regina kissed Emma with all of the love in her heart as she pulled the arrow out of Emma’s chest, dropping it to the ground.  She proceeded to use the power of her love to call upon her magic that she could now feel begging to be released from within.  Placing her palm upon her lover’s chest, a swirl of grey smoke hovered before slowly submerging Emma into a white glow of healing magic.  Slightly dazed at the change of color to her magic, the brunette continued to heal Emma until she heard a steady heartbeat.  

 

Following their true love’s kiss, moments were blissfully shared between the dragon and wolf as the lost memories were processing through Ruby’s mind.  Memories of strolling through Sherwood forest gathering herbs and plants, dressed in a white dress, red ankle boots and wrapped in her red cloak.  It was as she bent down to collect a night root that she came across the Queen of Darkness.  Red had heard the stories of the dragon's beauty, and of course her horned headgear, making her easily identifiable.  For a moment, Ruby worried that there might be trouble, but that feeling soon changed when conversation freely flowed between the two women.  Maleficent had left her home in the Forbidden Mountain for Sherwood Forest to search for thieves that stole a looking glass from her.  This was the start of their story, a story that they had decided to keep hidden, until just over a year later Snow White made a cup of tea for Ruby, a tea containing a forgetting spell.  After that, she had lost all recollection of Maleficent.

Snapped out of her reverie with the jolt of Maleficent’s body slumped against her, Ruby saw a painful expression across her lover’s face.

“Mal?  What’s wrong?”  Ruby panicked.

“Emma… something’s wrong with Emma!”  Maleficent whispered as she clutched at her chest.

“Take us to her now!” 

“I can’t… it’s too painful!”  She cried.  “We’re losing her, Red.  We need to get to her!”

With the strength of her wolf, Ruby lifted Maleficent with ease and ran out of the diner.  Using her sense of smell to sniff out their daughter, she was pleased to know that Emma was very close.  Turning the corner, she saw Regina hovering above a motionless body that was glowing on the ground and ran.  Seconds later, she placed Mal down before noticing another figure with an arrow drawn towards Regina. 

Regina kissed Emma’s lips before whispering sweet words into her ear.  Wiping her tears, she stood to face Snow White.  Maleficent rushed to keep watch over her daughter, while Ruby stood behind in support of Regina.

“Snow White.”  The Evil Queen scowled as all the hatred she possessed towards this woman infiltrated her body once again.  She looked down at her hands noticing the white magic that poured from her fingers only moments ago had returned to its original indigo color.  “You dare blame me for your actions!”  She snapped as her purple magic now claimed her once brown globes. 

By this time, a crowd surrounded the group watching everything unfold.  The dwarves and the Blue Fairy stood proudly behind their queen, while Prince Charming stood to the side shaking his head with worry for his wife.  Graham also stood to the side taking in the scene, understanding the anger his queen now possessed, he looked around the crowd assessing any threats towards his queen and decided to move behind the dwarves, to halt any action if they attacked.  Granny followed Ruby out of the diner after arming herself with her worthy crossbow and stood beside her granddaughter, before directing her to go to her mate and child, while she maintained Regina's back.   Archie, the local therapist watched on alongside Marco and many other townspeople.  

“You conniving, vindictive, evil nightmare of a spoilt bitch!”  Spewed from Regina’s mouth as she snapped her arm up in a choke hold towards Snow White, freeing her magic from its bindings to clutch around the former bandits’ throat and lifted her into the air. 

“You have the nerve to challenge me!  No doubt, you thought you would be successful in defeating me if I no longer had my magic, well I’m sorry to disappoint.”  The Queen smirked.  “Your arrow nearly killed my true love.”  She squeezed the magic tightly around Snow’s neck.  “Another love I would have lost because of you!”  Regina hurled at the terrified brunette whose lips were starting to turn a pale blue color as Regina pulled her through the air to stand directly in front of her. 

"Regina, that's enough!"  The Blue Fairy screamed.

Regina kept her hold around Snow’s neck tight enough to allow the captive to breathe and regain color before she continued.  “Shut it, gnat!  I should have killed you long ago, Snow White.  But I found it more exciting to hunt and play with you.  My stupidity!”  The witch hissed as she took a step closer towards Snow White.  “I will no longer allow you the opportunity to hurt those I love again.”  Regina snarled as she thrust her right hand into Snow White’s chest and prised out her beating red and black speckled heart.  “So much for being pure of heart!”  The long-serving Queen laughed.  “Would you believe that I had let go of the past, Snow.  There were numerous occasions I could have killed you here in Storybrooke, but I refused to submit to those temptations.  I wanted us to have a new beginning, I wanted to be loved, to have my happy ending.”  The Queen paused as she glanced towards Emma with a smile.  “Since the curse broke, Emma has spared your life, Maleficent and Ruby also spared your life for what you did to them, but you continue to fight us and now you attempted to take my life.  It’s time for you to reap what you sow, Snow White.”

“And what consequences did you suffer, Regina?”  Snow White questioned.  “You slaughtered villages, and murdered so many more.”  She accused.

“We slaughtered villages; you fool!  My men searched high and low for you but you continued to hide, not once sacrificing yourself for those people.  I made it known that anyone hiding you would suffer the consequence of death, yet you still put your life before theirs.  You have the audacity to question the consequences I suffered?  Because of your mouth, my first love died in front of me by the hands of my mother.  A mother that tortured me with her magic, a mother that sold me off to marry a man old enough to be my father at the bidding of his precious little brat, only days after Daniel died.  I was only seventeen.  I was raped on my wedding night and many more nights after, and don’t even mention the physical abuse I suffered.”  She ranted ignoring the gasps from the crowd. 

“Re..gi…na,” Emma called breathlessly.

“No, Emma.  She needs to pay.”  Maleficent rebutted her daughter. 

“Not like this, mama.  Help me up, I need to get to Regina.”  Emma asked her mother as she struggled to raise herself from the ground.

“Regina,” Emma whispered moments later as she stood beside Snow White to distract Regina.  “My love, give me her heart.”

“No!  She nearly took you from me.  Not again, Emma, I won’t go through that pain again.”  Regina gnarled with anger.

“I’m still here.”  Emma breathed as she placed her palm against Regina’s cheek holding Regina’s gaze.  “I’m still here babe.  Please, give me her heart.” 

Regina’s eyes flicked back and forth between Emma and Snow White, debating her next step.  Minutes passed until finally with her shoulders slouching, she handed the heart to Emma.  “If it were anyone else asking for your heart from my grasp Snow White, your heart would be cursed, cursed to never be near or touch any person you love again or death would be your consequence.  Your heart would have been poisoned until someone freely gave you their own heart, which we both know would have taken a very long time to happen.  Please, stop with this tirade you have against us.  Emma is not your daughter; you had forsaken the life of your daughter when you used dark magic.”  Regina divulged with disgust before turning her back on Snow White and walked to the waiting arms of Maleficent.

“This is your final warning, Snow White.  Next time, your death is imminent.”  Emma warned as she looked down at the heart.  “Umm… Regina?  Can you…”  She asked nodding towards Snow White’s heart.

“Are you kidding me?”  Regina groaned as she stormed back over to Emma, snatched the heart and slammed it back into Snow White’s chest invoking a loud grunt from the latter.  “No need for your thanks.”  She snapped at Snow White before returning to stand beside Maleficent. 

“Now, take your band of supposed do-gooders and leave us be, Snow White and think about your next move very carefully.”  Neon eyes sparkled as Snow White nodded in reply and left with the Blue Fairy and the dwarves. 

“Let’s go to the diner, I’m hungry,” Emma suggested.

“Of course, you are, dear,” Regina replied entwining her fingers with Emma's to walk around the corner to the diner.

 

Ten minutes later, the group was seated in a booth, Ruby and Maleficent seated on one side, and Regina and Emma seated across from them.  Still holding hands with Regina, Emma thanked the heavens that she was still alive, she felt her life being sucked out of her and could hear Regina calling her before she was immersed in a loving warmth heat returning air to her lungs.  She glanced up towards her mother and clashed with not only her mother’s eyes but also Ruby’s green globes, that surprisingly looked very familiar.  The duo was staring at her with love and… there was something different in Ruby’s eyes, something she could not quite interpret.

 “So, you lot have had a rather busy morning.”  Granny voiced as she stood at the end of their table waiting to take their orders. 

“Busy is an understatement, dear.”  Regina smiled at old widow Lucas. 

“Well, Emma has only been here three days and so far, she’s turned into a dragon, found her mothers, and son, a curse has been broken, many dark secrets have been revealed, true love flows through the town and the town’s mayor nearly went Evil Queen on an idiot.”  The older woman laughed as she looked over to Emma.  “If I were you, child, my mind would be bursting at the seams.”  She continued to laugh jovially. 

“You’re telling me.  It’s like I’m meeting myself for the first time whenever I learn something new about who I am.”  Emma muttered as she recalled the older woman’s words, frowning.

“What can I get you all?”  Granny asked.

After giving their orders, Granny left their table to prepare their meals.  Emma looked at her three companions and felt a tinge of nausea in the pit of her stomach. 

“Please, don’t tell me there’s an ogre or wicked witch of the west that we have to go and fight.”  She groaned.

“What are you talking about, darling?”  Maleficent asked.

“There’s something going on with you three, I can feel it.  Spill it… my stomach can’t handle this unspoken atmosphere we are sitting in right now.  What are you not telling me? Do you know if it’s safe to leave over the town line?  Have we got word about Lily? Oh… you’ve found my father, right?  Just tell me what’s wrong.” She demanded.

“There is nothing wrong, Emma,” Ruby answered. 

“Then why are you all so quiet?” 

Regina looked over towards Maleficent who seemed unsure of herself, and Ruby kept tapping her fingers on the table as if she were debating about what she should say.  So, Regina decided to lead them into the conversation. 

“Emma, do you recall that gust of light we felt earlier before Snow White attacked us?”  She asked facing Emma.

“Yes.  Someone found true love, you said.  Oh… was that you mama?”  Emma smiled.

“Yes.”  Was all Maleficent offered

“So, where is he?”  Emma smiled.  “And here I thought it was something bad, the way that you three looked.  Are you happy mama?”  Emma asked, taking in her mother’s hesitant smile.

“Oh, darling.  I am unbelievably happy, I have...”

“Hold up.”  Emma interrupted with a realization.  “Granny said, mothers… she said… found her mothers.  I thought that was strange of her to say, but… but… I have two mothers?”  Emma gasped.

“Yes.”  Again, the one-syllable word was all Maleficent provided in reply.

“Well, who?  Who is it?  Please, please don’t tell me it’s Snow White… after all the bullshit she’s pulled I seriously don’t want to find out now that she is my other parent.”  Emma rambled on.  “Although she wouldn’t have attacked if you shared a kiss, so maybe not Snow White…”

“Emma.”  Regina sighed.

“You know, I don’t mind if it’s anyone else, but not her…”  Emma continued rambling.

“Emma.”  Regina snapped to get Emma’s attention.

“What?” 

“Take a breath, my love, and let your mother speak,” Regina replied then looked towards her friend urging her to speak.

Taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly, Maleficent gazed into her daughter’s eyes and spoke softly.  “Emma, the love I share with your mother is like a sacred flame that will burn throughout all time.  Although we were separated for nearly three decades, the glow of that flame never dimmed or changed within me.  She ignited that flame and blessed me with my two daughters.  When I look at your mother, I see a beauty that knows no bounds.”  Maleficent paused to turn towards Ruby, brandishing a smile that reached the corners of her eyes.  “When I first looked into her piercing green eyes, I was beholden by what I saw.  I saw my heaven, my sun, my moon, my future and I never wanted to turn away again.”  Maleficent held Ruby’s hand, while Emma sat there in a stupor as it dawned upon her exactly who her mother was. 

“It’s Ruby?”  Emma gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave some feedback. Mahalo

Ruby leaned forward brushing her lips softly against Maleficent’s own.  They were ecstatic to have found each other again.  “I love you,” Ruby whispered taking Maleficent’s hand in hers as she turned to acknowledge Emma. 

“Yeah, Emma, I am.  I know it can be hard to believe considering the way I’m dressed and how young I look.”  Ruby grinned.  “But, now that my memories are back, I can honestly say that dang, your mother and I sure made beautiful looking babies.”  To which everyone in their booth laughed.  “I don’t speak with a silver spoon in my mouth, and I don’t dress like the queens sitting beside us.  However, I love just as great as they do, I am loyal to those I love and will protect them until my last breath.  You’re my child, you and your sister are the product of our true love, and I am immensely proud of the woman you are, plus I get the addition of a grandson who I have indulged in since his mother first started bringing him into the diner.”  Ruby expressed.

“Oh, Rubes,” Emma whispered as she flew out of her side of the booth towards her mother.  “Or should that be mom?”  She smiled.

“You can call me whatever you like, and if I’m offended, don’t be surprised if you end up with a wolf bite on your ass.”  Ruby threatened in jest as she tightened her grip around her laughing daughter.

The next few days were some of the best Henry had experienced.  Days were spent together as a family getting to know each other.  He marveled at the new addition to his family, Ruby being his grandmother was as unexpected as finding out Maleficent was his grandmother.  But he loved Ruby, she always took time out for him, and now that Granny was his great, great grandmother… that just blew his mind.  His family grew from only two generations to four generations in less than a week, all that was missing was his Aunt Lily.  Until she arrived, he was basking in the happiness that surrounded his family, by day they were all together and then by night his grandparents return to their cabin in the woods, while he and his parents return to their rooms. His parents also spoke to him about their episode with his former teacher, well a PG13 version of what had occurred.  They warned him to still keep away from Snow White as she was still unpredictable. 

Nights were torturous for both Emma and Regina, as much as the passion grew in their kisses and the attraction flew between them, they couldn’t quite take the next step.  Each night they slept in each other’s arms with Regina’s head snuggled into Emma’s shoulder.  Each morning they woke to one kissing the other.  However, the moment their passion crossed the line to heated passion, Emma would stop.  Unfortunately, Regina was becoming frustrated and Emma, angry, which led to a lot of tension between each other during the day.

It was the morning of Emma’s first week anniversary in Storybrooke that Regina woke early, dressed and left the mansion without waking Emma or Henry.  She needed to talk to someone.  Making her way into the diner she was surprised to see there was already a customer at the counter drinking a coffee.  She made her way to the corner of the counter, away from her fellow diner and waited for Granny to come out. 

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful sight for this early in the morning.”  The stranger greeted Regina. 

“Thank you,”  Regina replied nonchalantly without looking up to acknowledge the female. 

“What are you doing here so early?  Shouldn’t you be at home with your husband or something?”  The woman asked. 

With a tad of annoyance, Regina glanced towards the stranger about to dismiss her when she realized that she had never seen this person before.  “I don’t believe I know you or caught your name,”  Regina replied, her eyes gazing down the length of the stranger’s body. 

“That’s because I never told you my name, and I just arrived in town.”  Regina heard the brunette stranger reply with a hint of humor.  Returning her gaze towards the stranger’s brown globes, Regina blushed knowing she had been caught staring.  There was something familiar about this person.

“Ahh… so, what brought you to our town?”  This had a sense of déjá vu for Regina.

“Business.”  The stranger replied.  Yes, definitely déjá vu, Regina mumbled quietly to herself.

“Right, I guess you’re wanting to know where the Police Station is?”  The Mayor asked distracted by the beauty this person possessed, but it wasn't the beauty that distracted her, it was the familiarity.

“If you wanted to spend the day with me, I don’t think I would choose to go to the Police Station first.”  The newcomer laughed.

“Oh, that wasn’t what I was referr…”

“Regina?”  Regina heard before she could complete her sentence.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”  She asked trying to hide her embarrassment as if she were caught in doing something, she’s not supposed to… well, there was some truth in that, she did sneak away to come and speak to Granny.

“I was woken by a phone call and you weren’t beside me, I was worried.  What are you doing here?”  Emma asked. 

“I woke early and thought I would come and get us some coffee.  Are you okay?”  Regina asked noticing the frown across Emma’s forehead.

“And you are?”  Emma asked. 

“No one important.”  The stranger replied.  “I was just making small talk while I drank my coffee.”

“Why don’t we go and get a booth my love and order some breakfast to take home and share with our son.”  Regina offered with hopes to deter Emma’s thoughts away from the stranger to their son.

“Sure.”  Emma replied with a hint of anger.

Seated side by side in their booth, Regina could feel the anger radiating from Emma.

“Did I interrupt something, Regina?  Is that the real reason you’re here, to meet with her?”  Emma grunted

“Emma, no.  That’s not why I’m here, and no you didn’t interrupt anything.”  She reasoned as she picked up Emma’s hand and squeezed it.

“Well, you two looked fairly chummy from where I was standing.”  Emma snapped.

“No, Emma.  I wouldn’t do that; she just looks familiar.  You can trust me.”

“Can I, Regina?  I just met you, can I really trust you.  Are you sure I am what you want because from where I’m sitting, I…”  Emma didn’t get to finish that sentence because Regina had crushed her mouth against Emma’s while pulling Emma’s head to hers.  Instantly parting her lips, Regina wielded her tongue against Emma’s, expressing the love she has only for this silly woman in her arms. 

After a moment, she pulled back grasping her fingers in the lapels of Emma’s red jacket. “You’re mine Emma Swan, just as I am yours.  There is no one else I want or will ever want.  This…”  She waved her forefinger to indicate the relationship between her and Emma.  “is forever.  Now get that through your blonde head because I am not going anywhere.  Do you hear me?”  She gritted through her teeth.

Feeling ashamed, Emma glanced down and nodded her head.  “Look at me Emma, and answer me.”

Lifting her head, green eyes meeting brown.  “I hear you, Regina.  It’s just… whydon’tyouwanttomakelovewithme?”  Emma quickly mumbled.

“Wait, what?  I didn’t quite catch that my love.”  Regina frowned.

Exhaling slowly, Emma repeated her mumble jumble.  “Why don’t you want to make love with me?”

“I… I… I thought you didn’t want to.”  Regina gasped.  “Every time we would get so far it was like your body would stiffen and then you’d make up a reason to not carry on.” 

“No… no… I waited for you, I didn’t want to make a move in case you weren’t ready and then when you wouldn’t, I thought you didn’t want to so I would stop.”  Emma explained.

“Gawd, we are idiots.”  Regina laughed as she snuggled against Emma.  “That’s why I came here this early, I wanted to talk to your grandmother Eugenia about it.  Speaking of which, she hasn’t come out front since I walked in the door.  Maybe you should go out back and check on her.” 

“That’s strange, okay, give me a sec,” Emma replied before quickly dropping a kiss on Regina’s cheek.

As soon as Emma went into the back, Regina felt eyes upon her.  Looking up, she stared at the stranger that was now standing beside the booth.

“Are you okay?”  The woman asked.  “I hope I didn’t cause trouble in paradise.”

“I’m great, thank you.  By the way, why are you here and how did you happen upon our quiet town?”

“Well, that’s a long story, one I don’t really want to speak of to a stranger.  But I’m actually here looking for someone.”

“Oh, who may that be?”  The Mayor asked hoping it wasn’t another bondsperson looking for August Booth.

“Emma Swan.”  The stranger replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds her family and everyone cries with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, thanks to those who have continued to read this story. Please provide feedback and have your say on this story, and what you hope to read going forward, I may just utilize someone's idea (with acknowledgment).

“Granny!  Are you okay?  Regina was worried because you haven’t been out front since she arrived.”  Emma asked the elderly werewolf that was busy cooking pancakes.

“Of course, child.  I thought I would prepare breakfast for her to take home and feed my blossoming family.”  Granny smiled hoping Emma didn’t pick up on her slight of deceit.  She did see Regina enter and purposely remained in the back.  After serving the stranger her coffee, Granny knew she had to take a moment to ingest the newfound knowledge she received by serving the stranger otherwise she would have regretted what could have happened. 

“Well, thank you, Granny.  Are you sure you’re okay though?”

“I am.  Now here, take all this food and go and feed my great-grandson, he is a growing dragon wolf, you know.”  She smiled before shooing Emma out of her kitchen. 

Emma shook her head in surprise at being pushed out of the kitchen.  “Okay, okay, Granny, I’m going.  Geeze.”  She mumbled before walking out and taking note of the brunette woman standing beside the booth, she left only minutes ago.  With a frown, she walked up to stand beside Regina who was still seated. 

“Are you ready to go babe?”  The blonde asked.

“Oh, darling.  This woman just told me that she is looking for Emma Swan.”  Regina imparted with a slight frown. 

“Yes, yes, I am.  Do you know how I can find her?” 

“What’s your business with Emma?”  Emma asked warily.

“Well, that’s for her and me to discuss.”  The stranger deadpanned.  “If you’re not going to tell me where she is then I will leave you to it.” 

By that moment, Granny had returned to the front of the diner and heard what was being said.

“You two cut it out, and tell her the truth.”  She ordered.

“Granny…  Emma doesn’t want trouble.”  Regina replied while looking sideways at the newcomer.

“Huh?  Trouble?  Emma will be happy… well, I hope she will be, that’s what I was told anyway.  She will be happy to see me.”  The stranger informed the group as she rolled up her sleeves on her long-sleeved shirt. 

A flash of color on her wrist attracted Emma’s attention and with a glimpse of hope, she reached out and turned the woman’s hand to look at her wrist. She gasped in surprise at what she found.

“Lily?”  She whispered

Snatching her arm away the brunette looked up to the jade colored eyes that were now fixed on her.  “How do you know my name?” 

“Lily, it’s me, Emma.”         

Lily frowned before she pulled Emma forward and turned her head to where she knew was a tattoo of a blue flame. Gasping in surprise, tears formed in her eyes ready to cascade down her cheeks.

“Emma… oh my god, Emma!”  She screamed as she hugged her oldest and dearest friend, her friend she has not seen since they were young.

“How the hell did you know to come here?  I was getting ready to go find you.”  Emma asked into Lily’s ear, arms still held tightly around her sister.

“A lady named Cheryl found me on the outskirts of Boston.”  Lily started to explain.

“Well, that will explain the call this morning from her, she told me to expect the information she found on you today.”

“Yeah, she told me you were looking for me.  She was lucky to have found me because I had changed my name but she was run off the road by a wolf and stopped into the diner I worked at.  She just happened to see my tattoo and asked if I were Lily.  She gave me the coordinates to this place and here I am.  Are you happy I’m here Emma?”  Wiping the tears from her eyes she pulled back from the hug to look at her friend.  “I’m so sorry for what I did to you and your foster family, Emma.  I didn’t mean to get you kicked out.  I hope you forgive me.  You were the only light in my life, Emma.  Please.”  She cried. 

Emma tilted Lily’s chin and smiled.  “Lily, I was a bitch for turning my back on you, but I always thought about you, always.  I was coming to find you because of some information I found out about you, well, about us and our parents.”

“Wha… have you found my parents, Emma?  I did meet some guy on the bus after I left you, he told me a story about dragons, Evil Queens and shit and said my mother was Maleficent.  I thought he was off his meds or something, so didn’t pay any mind to him.”  Lily laughed.  “But, Emma, even if you haven’t found my parents, I just want you in my life, please.”

“Lily, I’m going to be in your life forever, we’re never going to be separated again.  I need to tell you some things but first let me introduce you to my partner, Regina.”  Emma gestured towards Regina and then towards Granny.  “And, my grandmother, Granny.”

“Your grandmother?  Who… have you found your family?”  Lily gasped in surprise before turning to Regina.  “Regina, I’m sorry for being so forward earlier, I mean you are beautiful, but I didn’t mean any harm.” 

“That’s okay, Lily.  I’m glad you and Emma have reunited.”  Regina replied as she stood and took Emma’s hand.  “I’m guessing, Granny gave you some breakfast to take home to our son?”  She asked Emma.

“Yes, for her ‘blossoming family’.”  Emma laughed as she pulled on Regina’s hand towards Granny.  Reaching across the counter to kiss her grandmother on the cheek, she introduced her.  “Granny, this is Lily.”  She smiled.  “But I believe you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I do know how to work my nose, child.”  Granny laughed.  “Now get, that grandson of mine will be waking shortly.”

“Grandson… Emma, you have a kid too?  Geeze, what else did I miss?”  Lily was astounded with how much Emma’s life had changed.

“I sure do, his name is Henry and he is your nephew.”

The trio left the diner and arrived at the mansion within minutes.  After introductions, the family ate before Regina took Henry to school, allowing the two sisters time to reacquaint with each other, and for Emma to inform Lily of their story. 

After leaving Henry at school, Regina went to the cabin in the forest to visit her mothers-in-law.  She and Emma had decided to meet there after the sisters were done talking.  Regina found Maleficent in the kitchen enjoying a nice hot cup of cocoa while Ruby was still in bed, relaxing. 

“Morning, Regina.  What are you doing here so early, dear?  Missing me?”  Maleficent smiled.

“Doubtful,”  Regina smirked as Maleficent poured her a cup of coffee.  “I thought I would come and spend time with you and have a tour of your cabin.  How is this a cabin?  It’s enormous, bigger than my mansion.”  Regina frowned.

“Don’t be jealous, dear.  Green is not a nice color on you.” 

“I’m not jealous,”  Regina mumbled. 

 

Three hours later, Regina felt Emma’s presence before she saw her, descending the stairs with Maleficent she saw her love glowing with happiness, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with joy by the completion of her new family.

“Hi babe, hi mama.”  Emma greeted as she pecked each woman on the cheek.

“Hi darling, who have you…”  Maleficent started to ask before a swift scent struck her nose.  “Emma… did you… did you… did you find her?”  She stuttered,

“Yes, mama meet your daughter, Lily.” 

“Oh my god!  Ruby!  Ruby!  Come down here now!”  Maleficent screamed as she threw her arms around Lily, sobbing.

“What the hell is going on?”  Ruby ran down the stairs.  “Mal… what’s…”  Her voice trailed off.  “Lily?  Is that you?”  She called as she took in the scene.

“Yes, Ruby we have both of our babies with us.”  Her wife cried.

“Well fuck me.”  Ruby blurted before she joined her love and daughter in a tearful reunion. 

Emma and Regina stood together with their arms entwined watching the reunion with great merriment.  Regina turned Emma’s gaze towards her and captured her mouth with her own.  There was no doubt at all that she loved this woman and her family.  “I’m so proud of you, my love for using your resources to find your sister and reuniting our family.” 

“Thanks, babe.  Just so you know, the fact that I have you by my side helps me to stay strong.  You are my strength.  I love you, Regina Mills.”  The blonde whispered before returning her lips to the plump mouth she loves so much.

“I must say, this is a sentimental moment to interrupt.”  A cackled sounded behind the group of women.

“Rumpel, what do you want?”  Maleficent queried the imp as she dabbed at her tear-stricken face.

“You don’t sound too pleased to see me, dearie.  I can assure you that as surprising as it may be, I do come on good terms.”  The Dark One replied.

“And what terms are those?”  Emma questioned.

“Hmm… Miss Swan, or should I speak to you, Regina.  I want to find someone but I don’t quite know where to find this person.  Someone took her from me, and that person is slowly paying for that, but another person took Belle from that idiot.  I want Belle, Regina.  I want her home with me.”

“And what do you plan on doing to the person who has Belle, Rumpel?”  The Queen asked.

“That’s for me to know, Regina.”

“Then, I cannot help you.”

“Cannot or will not?”  The imp glared at Regina.

“Both.”  The woman deadpanned.

“I know you have her, Regina and if you don’t…”

“Are you threatening her?  Because, if you are, I suggest you step back and think about that.”  Emma stood in front of Regina, with eyes shining bright.

“You cannot hurt me, Miss Swan.  I’m the Dark One, my life is endless.” Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

“You may be the Dark One, but I am the child of the Queen of Darkness, a descendant of the mother of all werewolves, and I was born out of true love.  I also have eternal life, but that’s not all I have, I have a twin sister, a sister that shares darkness and light.  You may not know this about me, but I love to read and I am so glad that Regina has her own library.”  Emma informed that now glowering imp.

“I am a speed reader; you would be amazed at how many books I have read this last week.  I also have an eidetic memory.”  She smiled.  “Now, I can tell you the name of the book, what page and exactly what was written, but I will just give the short version.  We can easily defeat you Rumpelstiltskin, you were once mortal and can easily return to that state.  However, my sister and I hold the greatest of dark and light magic, and if we included Regina into the mix, and one day Lily’s true love, then we will be the greatest magic weavers of all times.  The books have only written about us, however, now they will get to know us.”  Emma paused to look at the old man.  “Can you believe how many elemental powers we possess?   Even I was amazed, I didn’t even know what chronokinesis was, which is manipulating and controlling time by the way, or what the Absolute Light meant. So, I’ll tell you one more time that I will end you if you threaten my mate or any member of my family again.  We will return Belle, but if there is even a little retaliation, I won’t keep warning you as I did with Snow White; I will just act.”

 “Dearie, you may believe everything that you have read in those books, but I have been alive for hundreds of years and I believe that experience will always outweigh your books.” 

“Take your chance, old man.  But don’t be on your knees begging me for your life when the time comes. Now get out of my mother’s house.”  Emma demanded.

“You will pay, the lot of you.”  The Dark One threatened before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone seeks revenge, the lovebirds finally get it on and Storybrooke has a newcomer to town.

Rumpel left the women enraged.  How dare that blonde imbecile threaten him, the Dark One.  She will be served her penance, that he guarantees for her and that pathetic version of an Evil Queen.  The old man sits at the back of his store designing his plan of revenge, he didn't believe a word the Savior had told him, she was new to magic, there was absolutely no way that she could know more than he did about magic in little over a week, he's been the Dark One for over 200 years.  Cackling to himself, he knew he was going to enjoy watching Regina squirm when his plan starts to formulate.  He will soon see his Belle. 

 

Meanwhile, back in the cabin, our lady loves were basking in the joys of Lily's arrival, all that was missing was Henry, who was at school.  Relaxing in the lounge room, the daughters sat side by side on the couch reminiscing about their short time together growing up before Lily relayed the events of her life prior to meeting Cheryl.  She conveyed why she gave up her life as Lily to start anew as Starla.  

Maleficent's breath hitched upon hearing Lily's name for herself.  "Why the name Starla?"  She asked her daughter.

"Ah... I'm not really sure, I've liked that name since I was a child.  I had always wished that was my name."  The young woman replied. 

"Hmmm... then you would be surprised to know that I would have named you Starla, after my grandmother."  The Queen of Darkness kindly informed her daughter.

"Seriously?  That's... that's crazily weird."  Lily answered. 

"So, do you want us to call you Lily or Starla?"  Her blonde sister asked.

"Starla, that was always supposed to be my name,"  Starla replied without any hesitance.  

"Then Starla you shall be,"  Maleficent stated before walking over to her daughters and hugging them both. 

Minutes passed before Emma pulled away from the hug and reached down to pull Regina to her feet from the couch.  

"We're going to get Henry from school then head home for a bit.  We'll meet at the Diner in a couple of hours to have dinner with Granny, is that okay?"  Emma suggested to her family before she and Regina departed. 

 

Later that night after returning home from dinner, Henry retreated to his bedroom and left his parents in his mother's study.  Emma noted Regina had been quiet most of the night and worried that something was wrong.  Handing Regina a glass of cider, Emma stood back placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and gently rocked back & forth contemplating how to raise the subject. 

"Emma, what are you doing, are you okay, dear?"  Regina asked. 

"I'm good, Regina, but are you okay?  You've been quiet most of the night."

"Oh... I have something on my mind.  But I'm fine, my love." 

"Why not share the load, it may help,"  Emma suggested.

"Okay... well, I was thinking of Rumpel.  He's planning something, Emma.  I can feel it.  He will do anything to get Belle back."

"Who is this Belle?"  Emma asked.

"Hmm... long story short, she was his maid who he fell in love with but it was unrequited,"  

"So, why does he want her back?"  

"Because what he wants, he ensures he will get it and does not care how."  Regina worried. 

"Where is Belle?"

"Before I cast the curse, I actually spoke with her and asked if she wanted to remain with Rumpel, of course, she did not.  She asked me to keep her secluded, away from everyone and I did. Unfortunately, she was abducted by Snow White, to be used as a pawn to keep Rumple in line. 

"So, how did you get her away from Snow and Rumpel?"

"Unbeknown to Rumpel, I also included some facets into the curse.  Below my family crypt is a tunnel that leads to the forest and an underground dwelling.  It is well hidden and has an invisible barrier surrounding it that no one but myself and those I allow can enter.  Belle lives there, I take her groceries once a month and books that I think she will like.  She's a bookworm, like yourself and still retains her memories."  Regina imparted, having never told a soul about Belle before. 

"Wow, that's actually great of you, Regina.  To do that and keep her safe for all of these years.  You truly are a kind soul."

"I didn't want her to turn out like me."  Regina grinned.  "I didn't want her to turn to hate, Belle is a lovely woman who was an innocent pawn in one of Rumpel's games.  I do have to go and see her in the coming days to inform her of the curse breaking and take her food."

"Maybe I can join you?"  Emma offered.

"I would like that sweetheart and I'm sure Belle will enjoy meeting a new face."

Emma sat down beside her mate, stretching her arm around Regina's shoulders and hugged her close.  "I love you, Regina."  She whispered.

Regina tilted her head up to look into the eyes of the woman she loves and leaned in to gently place a kiss on Emma's lips.  What was supposed to be a chaste kiss soon turned heated once their lips touched, plump lips against thin ones.  Moans were exchanged and hands caressing.  The two women were enthralled with each other.  Regina lifted herself to straddle Emma as her mouth moved down Emma's neck, sucking gently.  She flicked her fingers transporting them onto their bed upstairs.  Emma slowly unbuttoned Regina's satin shirt and pulled it down her shoulders.  

Grounding herself on Emma's lap, Regina was breathless, she had been waiting for this moment since she first met Emma and it had finally arrived.  Cupping Emma's face she pulled her in and captured those thin lips that drive her wild.  Their tongues danced to their own harmony, eliciting deep groans of need and want.  Emma ran her hands slowly up Regina's thighs, squeezing them gently before they found their way to Regina's cheeks.  Leaving plump lips, Emma dragged her mouth down Regina's neck, nibbling on a piece of skin below her ear.  

"I love you Emma."  Regina gasped.  "Please take me, make me yours forever."  She pleaded before she pulled Emma's tank up and unburdened the milkiest breast she had ever seen from their prison.  Bending her head she captured a hardened nipple into her mouth and sucked gently releasing a scream from Emma that interrupted Emma's own hands from unbuttoning Regina's pants.

Smiling to herself, Regina kissed her way to Emma's neglected breast and licked the nipple slowly, before twirling her tongue around the bud. 

"Regina! Stop playing."  Emma groaned as she lifted Regina and flipped them over, laying Regina's head down against the pillows.  "You're wearing too many clothes."  

"Would you like my assistance, darling?"  The brunette smiled teasingly as Emma nodded.  With a flick of her fingers, every piece of clothing disappeared from their bodies.  

Emma had to pick up her jaw that landed on Regina's taut belly, this woman's beauty is going to kill me before I even orgasm, she thought to herself.  

"You, Regina Mills, are the most irresistible, ravishing, exquisite, heavenly beauty I have ever laid eyes upon, and no one in this world can compare to the vision that is before my eyes.  I love you, always."  Emma whispered.

"I love you too, my Savior but now is not the time to use that beautiful mouth of yours for words."  The Queen smirked as her mate began to ravish her body.  

It wasn't long til Emma's mouth found its way to an oasis offering to quench the desert that was Emma's mouth.  Every inch of Regina's body was a masterpiece painted on a canvas, pure beauty and the heart of her femininity was perfect.  She darted her tongue out and took her first sip of Regina's essence, it had the sweetest taste that Emma was instantly addicted.  Licking slowly up towards the treasure of Regina's clitoris.  Regina felt every movement, trembling with a desire to be owned.  

"Emma!  Please!  I need you inside!"  She demanded.  

Obeying her love, Emma pushed a finger deep inside of Regina, making the woman scream, it's a good thing that Regina's room had a permanent silencing spell that stopped any noises within the room to exit.  

"Yes, my love!"  She screamed breathlessly. 

"Regina, I feel a need to morph, baby.  I need to mate with you in my dragon form, can you use your magic to shift?"  Emma asked as she pushed a second finger into Regina.  

Panting, Regina's mind was struggling to concentrate as she rocked herself against Emma's fingers.  "Yes, Emma.  Just hurry!"  Regina growled pulling herself away from Emma's fingers and flicked her own fingers to transform into a spectacular purple and black dragon.  Emma thought she was breathtaking as a human, but in her dragon form, Regina was phenomenal.  Emma felt her dragon wanting to escape and allowed her body to naturally turn.  

The moment Emma had transformed, Regina laid down on the floor and pulled Emma atop, noticing the hardened flesh that was now part of Emma's body, she was very thankful to the higher powers who built her a strong and sturdy house to support the weight of two dragons.  

"Emma"  She breathed.  "Fuck me, hard."  

Hearing Regina curse did wonders to Emma's core and before her next breath, she pushed her length into Regina's waiting pool of moisture and gasped at the tightness that felt absolutely right.  

"Yessssssssssss!"  Both women screamed.  

Waiting a moment to allow Regina to get comfortable with the much-needed intrusion to her body, Emma bent down and kissed the brunettes cheek.  When Regina nodded and pulled Emma's forehead to her own, Emma started a slow pace of pounding Regina's core, gradually picking up the pace with every moan, every whimper and every scream made by Regina.  

"Ginaaaaaaaaa!"  Emma screamed as she licked Regina's neck. 

"Make me yours Emma."  Regina urged.

"You too, Gina, bite together, do it with me Gina, please."  Emma pleaded as she continued to pump her shaft deep into Regina.  

"You sure, Em?" 

"Yessssssssss!  Yes, Gina. NOW!"  She screamed before biting down on Regina's neck, the same time Regina clamped her teeth to Emma's neck.  They both felt a jolt but thought nothing of it as they both came with an explosion, Emma's juices spurting out of her like a machine gun, and Regina's sweetness pooling around Emma's manhood, both essences becoming one.  

Hours later, the two lovers were spent and slept peacefully within each other's arms.  Their days continued around their family, and their nights ended with both women sated in their lovemaking and limbs entwined.  One would say, that they were finally living their 'happily ever after'.  However, that is of course not the case, when one dreadful afternoon Emma and Regina walked to the school to collect their son only to discover Henry missing.  

Panicking, Emma ran into the school to look for their son until she came to a crashing stop into his classroom.  

"Hi Emma, what brings you here, is Henry recovering well?"  Henry's substitute teacher asked.

"What?  I dropped him at school myself this morning, why do you think he is unwell?"  Emma hurriedly queried.

"I received a note from the office informing me that he was ill and will not be attending today."  Ashley frowned.

"Ash, Regina and I have come to collect him and cannot find him.  It sounds like someone may have abducted him, I need to get back to Regina."  Emma replied before running off to Regina.  Her heart was beating rapidly and her anger would soon be inconsumable.  

"Emma!  Mal, Ruby, Granny & Starla have not seen him, did you find Henry?"  Regina screamed as she saw Emma turn a corner running towards her. 

"I didn't, he hasn't been here all day, babe.  His teacher said she received a note saying he was sick."

"We have to find him, Emma, I can't lose him."  Regina pleaded hysterically.  

"Calm down, my love."

"Don't tell me to calm down, my son is missing!"  Regina scolded Emma with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Our son, Regina."  Emma calmly reminded.  "And we will find him, but you need to collect yourself because we need to think clearly."  She advised Regina pulling her into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Emma.  You're right."  She took a moment to gather herself.  "Let's go find our son."

 

Regina flicked her fingers, engulfing the two women in a cloud of smoke to reappear outside of the loft belonging to Snow White & Prince Charming.  Snow was the first person she thought of that might use Henry in revenge.  Emma banged loudly on the door as Regina called out to Snow White to open.  Seconds passed until they heard the door unlock and opened revealing a shocked Snow White.

"Where is he, Snow, what did you do to him?"  Regina demanded.

"Wh..."  The woman started to reply.

"If you've hurt him, I'll kill you myself."  Emma threatened.

"Who are you talking about?"  Snow White finally got a word in.  

"Henry!"  Regina screamed.  "What did you do to him?"

A horrified look flashed across Snow White's face.  "Henry?"  I don't have him Regina, and I would never hurt him.  You should know that.  My demons are with you, not Henry, never Henry."  

Regina was about to hurl herself at Snow White until Emma put her arm out stopping Regina.  "She's telling the truth."

"What?  If it's not her then who?"  Regina asked.

"Well, I did hear that Rumpel was planning something big.  I don't know what it is but Blue said he has been acting very strange.  Let me come, Regina.  I can help, I'll just fetch my bow."

"How do I know that you won't shoot me in the back?"  Regina definitely did not trust this woman.

"I promise, I give you my word.  I know I need to seek everyone's forgiveness.  I've had time to evaluate the evil doings that I cast upon people I was supposed to love and hold dear.  Please, let me do this, if not for you then for Henry."  Snow White pleaded.

After an inner deliberation with herself, Regina agreed and watched as Snow White turned to fetch her bow and write Charming a quick note. 

"Close your mouth, dear, before you catch some flies."  Regina grinned.

"You never cease to amaze me, my Queen,"  Emma commented before she captured Regina's lips in a chaste kiss. 

Before the trio departed the loft, Emma called her parents to let them know what was happening and to meet them outside of Rumpel's store.  Seconds later, both groups assembled and entered the store.  The bell above the door alerting the owner of their presence. 

"Rumpelstiltskin!  Get your scrawny ass out here!"  Emma called.

"Dearies, what can I do for you?"  The old imp sneered.

"Where is he?"  Regina demanded to know.

Rumpel raised his eyebrows.  "And to whom may you be referring to, Regina?"  He snarled.

"Henry!  Where is our son?"

"No need to worry child."  A female voice interrupted as she parted the curtains that separated the back of the store to the front.  "He is safe with me."

Regina gasped.  "Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the terrible sex scene lol I obviously suck more than normal at that part of writing. Anyhoo, leave me some feedback please, are people still reading this, have I lost everyone on the plot? Ya know... any feedback will be great :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise turn by Cora, Rumpel and his sneakiness and the introduction of Zelena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely to everyone for this delayed update. I've had a mental block with this story as it has changed completely from the original idea (lol), I've also had a lot going on in my life to find time to sit, focus and write. Hopefully, this chapter meets your standards lol, enjoy.

“What are you doing here, mother?”  Regina asked hesitantly, knowing full well that her mother’s presence spelled danger for anyone who went against her, especially for Regina.

“Now, Regina, is that any way to greet your dear mother that you have not seen for a very long time?  I taught you better than that, dear daughter.”  Regina’s mother smiled. 

Ignoring the reply, Regina felt her anger simmering within.  “Where is my son?  I want him now.”  She demanded.

“Don’t worry yourself about my grandson, he is being well cared for.  Now, introduce me to your friend, Regina.”  The elder Mills requested as she gestured towards the blonde standing beside her daughter.

Clenching her fists, Regina’s eyes never leaving her mother.  “If anything happens to Henry, I can assure you that your death will be nigh.”

“Enough!  I want to meet your friend.” 

Gnashing her teeth together, Regina inhaled and exhaled slowly before turning to Emma, accepting the comfort of the woman’s eyes before sighing.  “Emma, meet my mother, Cora Mills.  Mother, meet the Savior, the daughter of Maleficent and…”

“The Wolf.”  Cora interrupted.  “I heard.  I also heard the two of you are together” She replied dismissing her daughter’s surprised stare.  A brief moment passed before she asked.  “Are you happy, Regina?”

Cautiously roaming her eyes over her mother’s face to gauge if this was a trick, Regina knew there could be consequences if she did say the truth but she couldn’t let Emma believe that she was not happy. She was more than happy, she was ecstatic, over the moon and every other cliché she could think of that described her happiness.  She returned to lock eyes with Emma and smiled when the younger dragon brought her arm around Regina’s waist to hold her. 

“Yes mother, I am happier than I have ever been, but that does not deter my interest in your presence here in my town.” 

“Interesting.”  Cora deadpanned. 

“Your mother is here to help me achieve my objective, dearie.”  The old man cackled with delight.

“Which is what?”  Emma asked.

“Well, to rid ourselves of you and the Evil Queen of course.”  To which he received a loud growl from Red.  “But before your departure to the Underworld, I want my Belle, we both know you have her hidden away Regina, and you’re going to pay with your life.”  Rumpel threatened as he moved to stand in front of Regina, smiling.  Emma’s hold around Regina’s waist tightened and pulled Regina behind her, Red released another low threatening growl, Snow White had nocked an arrow to her bow and pointed it directly at Rumpel's chest while Maleficent and Starla stepped forward ready to attack, all surrounding Regina. 

Regina was awestruck by the defensive stand of this band of women.  She has never had anyone stand by her side, or stand up to defend and protect her, she definitely marveled at Snow White's stance among the women and made a mental note to thank her, as much as it grated her to do so.

“She’s mine, Regina.”  Rumpel continued.  “You had no right to keep her from me.  I am going to end you and your little tag team partners here, they will all die because of you.”  He snarled as he lifted his hand to incite a spell only to gasp in surprise before a word was uttered.

“Now, now, Rumpel.  Is that any way to treat my daughter?”  The elder redhead asked as she held a beating black heart within her clutch.  Regina’s eyes widened in astonishment at the sudden intrusion of her mother and pushed forward to stand by Emma, no one had noticed the witch moving during Rumpel's tirade of threats.

“Cora.”  He gasped.  “What are you doing?  I brought you here to defeat them.” 

“If you had come to me a month earlier, I may have joined you in returning Regina to me,”  Cora turned to her daughter.  “But she’s happy and I can see this woman loves her and will protect her.  That is all I ever wanted for my child until you convinced me to remove my heart.”

“You have your heart?”  A quiet squeal by Snow White was heard throughout the room.

Cora briefly acknowledged the brunette bandit with a smile then returned to her beloved daughter.  “Regina, there is someone I would love for you to meet when this is all over.”

“You have your heart?”  Regina was shocked.  “How?  Last I knew, it was hidden with daddy.”

“We will get to that in time, dear.”  Her mother replied.

“Return my heart, Cora,”  Rumpel whispered as his body stood hunched over in response to the minute pressure the older woman placed upon his heart every time she squeezed it.

“Mother, why are you doing this?”

“For you, Regina, I owe you so much.  As long as he is alive, he will continue to cause you harm and I need to put a stop to him.  When he arrived in Wonderland and sought me out, I already had my heart within my chest.  I agreed to his demands so that I could return and do right by you, for once.  You’re enough, Regina, you’re more than enough for me.”  Both women wiped tears away from their cheeks, one crying tears of guilt, shame, and pain, the other crying at the words her mother finally spoke with love.

“Enough of the theatrics!”  Rumpel ordered.  “Return my heart Cora or I will end you too.” 

“Rumpel, dear, fetch the dark one’s dagger and hand it to Emma Swan,”  Cora spoke into the black heart and noticed Rumpel’s nose flared in anger.  Turning, the old man moved over behind the counter of the store, removed some objects and opened a safe before handing the dagger to Emma.

“Cora, as much as this is a fabulous turnaround of events and to finally see you acknowledge the beauty within your daughter, I have to ask.  Why give the dagger to my daughter?”  Maleficent spoke up surprised.

“When she kills him, the darkness within Rumpel will be divided four ways.”  Cora paused hoping the women understood her intentions. 

“So, what Emma relayed last night is true?”  Maleficent asked.

“Yes.”

“But it cannot work without Starla’s true love.”  Emma reminded everyone.

“Don’t worry about that dear, as long as the fourth person is within the vicinity then we will succeed,”  Cora informed everyone as she acknowledged the brunette dragon standing to the side of her mothers and sister. 

“Cora, I’ve had enough of this, dearie.  I have never hurt you before, why are you doing this?”

“You’ve done more than you know, Rumpel.”  The old woman informed her old friend.

“I’ve had enough!”  Rumpel screamed before he started mumbling and raising his arms.

“Rumpel, I think you forgot something, dearie,”  Cora smirked as she squeezed the black heart instantly halting the spell the imp was attempting to cast.  “It was never written for you to become the Dark One, you stole that right from the person who was chosen to fulfill that destiny, and by doing that she was unable to protect her daughters.” She growled.

“Wait, are you referring to me?”  The dragon mother asked.

“Well, you are the Queen of Darkness, are you not?"  The older woman rolled her eyes.  "There is no other dark magic more powerful than yours, other than your daughters combined together.  The Dark One’s powers are destined to end with your daughters and their mates, who are already connected by blood.”  Cora explained capturing her daughter's gaze.

It took a moment for everyone to digest the revelation before Starla exploded “What the fuck?  Please tell me you have a sister or brother, Regina?”  She groaned. 

Emma laughed as her vision traveled back and forth between her sister and Regina’s mother.  “Don’t you feel the love flowing, sis?”  She joked.

“Knock it off,”  Regina growled at her mate who quietened immediately.  “Mother, I doubt you are Starla’s mate, is there something you need to tell me?” 

“Enough of the family reunion.  If you’re going to kill me then do it now.  I refuse to sit here and be put through this misery of your daughter and her pest.”

“Do keep quiet Rumpel.”  Cora sighed turning away from the man.  “Miss Swan, the right of his death belongs to either yourself or your sister.  Only then, will the balance of all realms be returned, his death will bring change…”  The woman halted her speech as she felt some drops fall from her nose and quickly tried to wipe them away, dropping Rumpel's heart in the process.

“Mother, you’re bleeding.”  Regina reached out to Cora to examine her bleeding nose, then she noticed blood falling from the corner of her mother’s eyes.  Panicking, she placed her hand on her mother’s head trying to heal whatever was happening. 

“Emma, you need to kill him before he kills her. His lips are moving, he’s doing this to her,”  Maleficent demanded. 

Emma froze for a moment, but only for a moment because the slap on her head by her sister woke her up with a jolt. “Snap out of it and do it Em, before I take that dagger and do it myself,"  Starla grunted.

“I did try to warn you, old man,” Emma whispered into Rumpel’s ear as she picked up his heart and thrust the dagger into it.  Within moments everyone heard Rumpel cry in pain before his body and his heart diminished into dust followed by a burst of wind that brewed within the store building a black and white whirlpool before the women.  Snow White, Maleficent and Ruby stepped back instinctively, aware of what was about to happen.

“Emma!  What have you done?”  Regina gasped. 

“Go and stand with her and her sister, Regina,”  Cora told her daughter before pulling herself out of her daughter’s hold.  “Go now!”

“But mother…”   

“Now, Regina!”  

Regina rushed to stand beside Emma and Starla as the whirlpool continued to build momentum in front of them, glancing around the store she was surprised to see that there were no objects flying around the store or falling off the shelves.  The only disturbance in the room was the whirlpool itself.  Clasping tightly onto Emma’s arm Regina closed her eyes when the whirlpool grew in size and enveloped the three women.

“Grandma!  Something’s happening to…”  Henry screamed as he ran scared from the back of the store.  “Mom!  What’s happening to my mom?”  He cried.

Cora moved slowly over to her grandson and embraced his shoulders.  “She’s okay, Henry.  It’s okay, this needs to happen.  Stay here, I’m going into the back.” 

The crowd of people within the store watched the scene unfold as the three chosen ones were dangling in the air until they were dropped softly to the ground, unconscious.

“Emma!”

“Starla!”

“Mom”  

The screams vibrated off the walls as Maleficent, Ruby and Henry ran towards their loved ones.  Henry lifted his mother’s head to lie in his lap when he noticed what looked to be a tattoo on the nape of her neck.  He turned her head to reveal a dagger. 

“Grans!  Mom has a tattoo, check at the back of their neck to see if they have one too.”  He called to his blonde and brunette grandmothers.

Returning to hold his mom close he heard his grandparents gasp as they too cuddled their daughters. 

“They did it,”  Snow White spoke softly.

“Where is your Grandma Cora, Henry?”  Maleficent asked.

“She went into the back to my ummm… to the person that was looking after me.”  Henry hesitated; his grandma told him that she wanted to inform his mother of her latest revelation, lucky he caught himself before answering truthfully and letting the cat out of the bag.

“Henry.”  He heard his mother whisper.

“Mom… mom… I’m here mom.”  He called as he pulled her up into a sitting position.  “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m okay.”  She replied as she looked over towards Emma and noticed her moving and sitting up.  Their eyes clashed making sure the other survived.  Starla started to rise as Regina turned back to Henry.  “Sweetheart, where is your grandmother?” 

“I’m here.”  The old lady replied returning into the room.

“Mother.”  Regina sighed and stood to walk to her mother.  “How is the bleeding?”  She asked as she rubbed behind her neck, her neck felt oddly strange.

“It has stopped.  How is everyone in here?”  The two women glanced around the room, Henry was hugging his birth mother as Maleficent and Ruby held onto Starla and Snow White stood to the side watching the family closely.  Regina had noticed Emma and Starla also rubbing the nape of their necks before she heard Emma gasp and turn to walk towards her. 

“Babe, turn around,”  Emma ordered.

“Why?” 

“I want to check something.”  As Regina turned around, Emma lifted Regina’s hair and saw her new tattoo.  “We all have a tattoo of the dagger on the napes of our necks.  Yours has a gold carved crown on a purple handle.  Check mine.”  She told her love as she turned around.

“Wow.”  The brunette gasped as she admired the painted white swan on a red handled dagger. “I must say, my love, your tattoo looks rather delicious.”  She purred softly into Emma’s ear and felt her shiver in response.  Regina then moved forward and placed a kiss atop the tattoo.

“You need to stop that right now or I’m going to take you somewhere and show you what you’re doing to me,”  Emma grumbled to a smirking Regina.

“Now, you two.  We have some things that need to be attended to before you two get carried away.  Regina, I have someone you need to meet.”

“And who would that be, mother?  The supposed soulmate of my dear sister-in-law?”  Regina deadpanned.

“Yes.  Wait here for a minute.”  The older Mills told her daughter as she walked off to the back of the store. 

It wasn’t long before Cora returned with a pale skinned red-haired woman beside her.  “Regina, I would like you to meet your sister, Zelena.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Regina react to the news of a sister, and this loving version of her mother? Will the Queen and her Swan forgive Snow White and Prince Charming? How is the future of Storybrooke affected by the death of Rumplestiltskin and the meeting of the new Dark Ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to those who have followed my story and then were left hanging for such a long time. Life has been hectic and has taken me a while to adapt lol. I decided to conclude this story with this chapter as I am unsure when I might be able to add a new chapter if I didn't. I hope this final chapter adds some sort of justice to the story, I know it's probably predictable and I apologize for that. I do need to admit that I tried to be villainous by murdering Snow or something to that degree, as some of you had hoped, but I just couldn't LoL

“Damn!”  Starla whispered when her eyes locked with bright blue eyes across the room.  She licked her lips unconsciously as her gaze slowly inched lower to appreciate the body of the redheaded beauty, ignoring the words that were flying across the room from her sister-in-law.

“A sister?”  Regina snarked.  “Well, at least you weren’t introducing me to a long-lost love who was my real father.”  She sarcastically retorted as she looked at her mother with disdain.  “And how the hell do I have a sister that I have never heard of before, mother?”  She was not happy, not happy at all, actually, she was seething.  “I would have given anything to have a sibling and not once did you let us meet until now, what is it that you want?  What do you want to do to me now?  Replace me? Kill me then replace me with your long-lost child who will no doubt be able to give you everything that I was never good enough to do?  Is that it?  Because I won’t let you win this time, I have too much to give up and no one is going to rip my happy ending away from me, my son and the woman that I love.  It is my time to be happy.”  Regina sighed as she finally allowed the tears to pour down her cheeks and turned her body into Emma’s protective arms. 

“No one is separating us or taking our happiness away from us, my Queen,”  Emma whispered. 

“It’s not like that all, Regina.”  The young redhead informed her sibling.  “I traveled here from Oz to find mother’s heart, she owes it to both of us to finally step up and be the mother she was always meant to be.  I admit that I nearly killed her because her stubborn heartless ass had refused to budge, but I did it, Regina, I did it for both of us.”  The redhead newcomer gently spoke to her sister.  “We’ve met before when we were younger.  You were sick and I needed to help you, we had fun playing together and we vowed we would never leave each other again.  I loved you then and I love you now.” 

“How can that be true?  I don’t recall meeting my sister, I would remember that, dear.”  Regina whispered as she turned in her lovers’ arms to face her supposed sister. 

“Mother thought she wiped both of our memories of each other, little did she know that I had retained mine with a little help from a now-dead imp, he was also my teacher.  It took me a long time to find out where her heart was kept and of course I managed to enter your vault because we do share blood.  I watched you for a week, I watched you with Henry and I saw how much you love your son, I am proud of you my little sis for overcoming all that evil and sharing your heart with your son.  And, I knew that as long as mother didn’t have her heart, she will return one day and ruin what you have, so, I took the heart and I went to Wonderland.  We fought and we fought until one day I overpowered her and pushed her heart into place.” 

“You’re proud of me?” 

“Of course!"  Zelena exclaimed.  "Regina, there were times that I would get frustrated because I didn’t have a good life, and there you were with both of your parents, jealousy formed and you know, crap like that which took me on my own journey of bestowing my wickedness upon others, but over the years I became lonely and it was the memory of you telling me that we’re sisters and you will always love me that swallowed all of that other hogwash down.  Mother is no longer that vile demon of a woman that she once was, please give us a chance, Regina.  I have always loved you, sis.” 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know if I can do this, I don’t trust easily and as much as I want to believe you, I don’t know if I can.”  Regina sobbed before pushing herself back into the safety of Emma’s chest.

“Babe, she’s telling the truth, you know I can tell when people are lying, she’s not.  She is being truthful with you, my Queen.”

“She is?”  Regina hoped as she looked up into emerald eyes that she has come to love.

“Yes, she is being truthful with you.”  Emma smiled.  “Come, let’s go and meet your sister,”  Emma suggested as she tugged Regina towards Zelena. 

“Hi Zelena, I guess you already know who I am, thank you for sacrificing yourself by fighting Cora.  I do not doubt that you and Regina will grow close, and when she loves, she loves with everything she has.  Don't take that for granted, or you will have me to deal with."  She threatened with a smile.  "But, thank you and welcome to our family.”

“Thank you, Savior.  I will always look out for her.”  She smiled as she looked down at Regina.  “Always, Regina, I will always look after you as I am the eldest and that is my job.”  She smiled before she felt the warmth of her sisters’ arms wrapped tightly around you.  “I love you, sis.”

“I have a sister!”  Regina screamed in excitement.

“Yes, you do, and I’m sure that I’m going to irritate you a lot because well… I’m me and I like to voice my opinions and say things that no one else will put a voice to, like… is that drop-dead gorgeous brunette with the brown eyes that keeps staring as if she wants to swallow me whole my true love?  Because, if she is, then hot damn!  I’m so glad you’re not the only lucky one in this family.”  She laughed as she was so sure she could feel Regina rolling her eyes before pulling away from the hug.

“Yes, that’s your true love and her name is Starla, she’s Emma’s sister.  Seriously though, thank you, thank you for giving us a better life with our mother, we deserve to experience a mother’s love and thank you for loving me, Zelena.  I honestly don’t know what to say but I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad we get to enjoy our future together with those we love.”

“You and me both, sis.  Now, please go and hug mother while I go and introduce myself to that beauty that can’t take her eyes off this perfection before you.”  She laughed as she kissed her sister on the cheek before walking towards Starla. 

Taking a deep breath, Regina zeroed in on her mother who was fidgeting with an ornament atop the stores counter.  Regina smirked at the obvious uneasiness her mother was feeling and how good it felt to see. 

“We do not fidget, Mother,”  Regina called as she stepped closer to her mother. 

“Regina, I meant what I said earlier, you are more than enough, I don’t want to hurt you, Regina, I just want a chance to show you that I have changed, that I have…”

“Mother.”  Regina interrupted.  “I believe you.  Why don’t we gather our family and go to Granny’s for dinner?”  She smiled as she hugged her mother. 

“Thank you, Regina.  Thank you so much.”  The older woman cried into her daughters’ shoulder.

“Come, mother, no more tears.  Let’s go to our family.” 

 “So, Zelena,”  Emma asked.  “What character are you supposed to be?”  

Zelena smiled at her sister in law.  “Hmmm, I thought I gave it away with the mention of Oz, wickedness and my jealousy.  I am, the one, the only Wicked Witch of the West at your service.” 

“Wow!  The Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch, and Maleficient.  I can’t wait to see what bedtime stories you three will be reading to our kids.”  Emma chuckled. 

“Include the Queen of Hearts into that too, dear,”  Regina interjected as both she and her mother smiled at each other.  “Why don’t we all go to dinner at Granny’s in celebration?”  Regina suggested as she ushered everyone out of Gold’s store.  That was until she was reminded of the presence of her once arch-nemesis, as Snow White moved past her. Regina placed her hand on Snow White’s arm to halt her. 

“Snow, would you mind if you and I walked behind so that we could talk?”  She asked.

“Ummm… okay.”  Snow White replied, feeling a little apprehensive in the moment.

“It’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you, I want to thank you for helping me find Henry and standing to defend me against Rumple.”

“Oh.  That’s the least I can do Regina, I’ve behaved nasty towards you and a lot of it was unjust.  Helping you find Henry and standing beside you is the least I could have done.”

“Nevertheless, I still wanted to thank you.  I ahh… also wanted to ask if you were still on your vendetta to kill me?” 

“I just stood up for you, Regina, if I still wanted you dead, I would have retreated.  I know we have a history and not a good one, I also know that I betrayed your trust by sharing your secret with your mother, but at the time Regina, I thought I was doing the right thing, I never told your mother out of spite or anger, I told her because I believed that you deserved to be happy and should be with the person you loved.  I adored you and as much as I wanted you to be my mother, you deserved to make your own decision not have it forced upon you.  My father was only doing my bidding when he asked for your hand in marriage and had readily agreed to relinquish that proposal.  Unfortunately, I didn’t know how cruel Cora was to you, and for that, I am so sorry.”

“Your father agreed to set me free?”

“Yes, but your mother refused.  I’m sorry he was cruel to you; I can’t take back what he did to you.”

“Well dear, I don’t quite know what to say,”  Regina replied as she wondered for the first time in a long time what life might have been like if she had married Daniel, but as soon as the thought formed her eyes drifted to the blonde holding their sons hand as they lead the group towards Granny’s, and her hand instinctively rubbed against her belly, realization hit with the fact that if she had married Daniel she would not be in  this very moment, with her true love, her children, a mother whom now had her heart and a sister she had always wanted.  “Actually dear, I believe I need to thank you,”  Regina smirked as she noticed the raised eyebrows of the pixie cut brunette in front of her.  “If not for you, my life would not have led me to my happy ending.  So, thank you, Snow.”

“Ahh… you’re welcome, Regina.  I should get going, David will no doubt be worried.”

“You’re not coming to Granny’s?”

“Mmmm… I think I might have overstayed my welcome.”  Snow White replied as she glanced towards Lily & Maleficent.

“Right.  You don’t have to worry about them Snow, as much as they hate what you did to them, Emma won’t let them hurt you or David, well, as long as you stop all attempts of trying to murder us and proving Emma is your daughter.”

“I understand, and yes, I know what we did to them was wrong, and my actions of late were based on the hurt, I killed my daughter, Regina.  That is something that I need to live with.  Thank you for talking to me.”  Snow White smiled before retreating towards her loft. 

“Where have you been my Queen?”  Emma asked minutes later as she opened the door to her great grandmother’s diner.

“Why, did you miss me, darling?”  The brunette beauty smiled towards her love as she entered the diner.

“I always miss you when you’re not by my side.” 

“I was talking with Snow White,”  Regina explained as they sat side by side in a booth while Maleficent and Cora sat across from them, Henry sat with his aunts and Ruby moved to the back to help her grandmother.

“Is everything okay?”  Emma frowned.

“Yes, my love.  It was a good chat, she will no longer be a problem for us, she admitted that she needs to seek redemption.”

“Are you sure, Regina?  There is nothing in this world that would please me more than to kill her and her Charming.”  Maleficent sneered with distaste.

“Momma, I don’t want that.  I don’t want any more deaths unless it is necessary.  I understand that you, Mom and Starla feel the need to punish them and you have the right to want that, but she stepped up to help save Henry and to help protect Regina.  I never thought we’d ever see that happen.  I just want us all to focus on our futures, we are now with our true loves, so why not start our lives with love and happiness.”

“I hear you sis and surprisingly I agree with you.”  Starla smiled towards her sister although her eyes refused to leave the blushing redhead sitting beside her.

Maleficent sighed before responding.  “Okay, but don’t expect me to be civil with her.”

“Great!  Now, that is settled, there is something I need to discuss with you later my Queen after we eat and settle in at home.”

“Okay, darling,”  Regina replied before placing a quick kiss on Emma’s cheek.

 

It was hours later that the Swan-Mills family entered the mansion.  Regina had asked her mother to live with them to which Cora readily agreed and Zelena thought it was also the perfect opportunity to get to know her true love, intimately, so returned to the cabin in the woods with the rest of the family. After tucking Henry into bed and kissing him goodnight, Regina moved across the hall to her mother’s bedroom and also bid her goodnight. 

“So.”  Regina started as she entered the master bedroom.  “What is it that you want to talk to me about?”  She asked her wife who was already in her pajamas and lying in bed.

“August Booth.”

“Darling, you’re not going to turn him in, are you?”

“I’m sorry Regina, but I need to, it’s what’s right.”

“Why?  Why can’t you just let him be?”

“He stole from people, Regina.  Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I had applied for a Change of Venue and for his case to be heard here in Storybrooke, it was accepted.  So yes, I am going to arrest Booth but his punishment will be determined by whomever the official here is.”

“Wow, how did you manage that?”

“He was practically on death’s door, and I sought out a Dr. Whale to write up some documents, this supported my claim that Booth was not well enough to travel.” 

Regina moved in to wrap her arms around the blonde and smiled.  “Henry will be very happy to hear what you have done for his friend.  I love you my Swan.”

“I love you too my Queen.” 

 

The following months saw few changes within the Swan-Mills family and their community of Storybrooke, Maine.  August Booth was sentenced to one hundred hours of community service and judgment payments will be made to the victims.  Luckily for Booth, Regina offered to pay the victims on his behalf as long as Booth continued to assist Henry in his writing skills that will assist him in his duties as the newly bestowed Author of Once Upon a Time, to which he readily agreed.

Snow White and Prince Charming continued to reside in Storybrooke, they proceeded to seek penance for their past wrongdoings and the town was slowly forgiving them, well, except for Maleficent and Ruby, of course.  It wasn’t long after the death of Rumpelstiltskin that the couple were beside themselves with glee as they were informed by their doctor that Snow White was pregnant.  Life was vastly different from the life they lived before the arrival of Emma Swan, however, Snow White couldn’t be happier especially for the pending birth of her child.

Belle, the once maid of Rumpelstiltskin and victim of his unwanted love had left her hideout to join the community.  Regina gifted to her the local library that housed every book the young brunette had read over the last 28 years, there were thousands of books and she could recall each one.  Much to her delight, Regina and Emma has also repurposed the room above the library into a small but comfortable apartment just for Belle that provided her with a view over the town.  She loved her life and was very thankful to have Regina as not only her friend but family.

Cora flourished within her family as she cherished the loving and happy smiles of her two daughters.  Still filled with guilt over the devastation she inflicted on her daughters, especially Regina, the old woman had vowed that from this day forth her family and their happiness will always be her priority. 

As for the lovebirds of Maleficent and Ruby, well, they could give their daughters a run for their money if there were a competition of the happiest true love couple to exist.  They cherished each moment with each other and with their family, as the two of them were always aware of how it can be taken away from them in the next moment. 

Zelena and Lily moved to live and take over Gold’s store.  They remodeled the building to include a three-bedroom apartment above the store that will accommodate their growing family as Zelena was now pregnant.  The store also had a revamp, it was painted in lighter tones with a splash of green, courtesy of the Wicked Witch herself, the store was also well organized and welcoming, it was hard to believe that it wasn’t too long ago the store was owned by Rumpelstiltskin. 

Finally, for our dynamic duo, life couldn’t get any happier.  Regina gave birth to their precious daughter Aadya Renee Swan-Mills, she possessed the beauty of her blonde mother's emerald-colored eyes, that was accentuated by the dark features of her brunette mother.  Henry was besotted with his baby sister and loved to spend time reading to her, much to his sister's delight who always sat quietly gazing at her brother as he read.  Emma and Regina basked in the love within their home, a love that neither thought would ever exist before they had met each other. Of course, they still had moments of arguing or rather disagreements, but the healthy communication they always kept open between them continued to bring them closer and ease those moments with understanding.  Regina remained the town mayor, and Emma continued to own White Swan Bail Bonds but relinquished all decision making to her trusted friend, Cheryl who was ecstatic that Emma had located August Booth.  Emma also assisted Graham at the Police Station as his deputy, a job she enjoyed especially as she and Graham became very close friends. 

Finally, for the community of Storybrooke, well, as mystical as magic is, it is also an attraction for more greed, revenge, and domination over lands.  Our lady heroes fought together in times of need to protect their town against the unwanted, and every time succeeded.  But, those are tales for another story, as for the moment, we leave our loving Swanqueen couple to enjoy and bask in the life of their happy beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now :)


End file.
